Tempest
by Saeko scarlett
Summary: La princesse Anna est retenue en captivité aux îles du sud, où une reine sans coeur règne du haut de ses tours gelés. Treize frères se disputent le pouvoir, et un sorcier sans nom demeure dans l'obscurité. Anna voulait seulement survivre, mais au milieu d'une tempête, elle trouve un semblant de chaleur en l'énigme qu'est la reine Elsa. En pause
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, je post ma première fic ^^ enfin pas tout à fait "ma" c'est une traduction de Tempest, je sais je ne commence pas par la plus simple ou la plus courte mais j'avais vraiment envie de partager cette fic vraiment génial, j'ai vue énormément de personnes en parler et je me suis dis pourquoi pas essayer ^^ alors voilà le premier chapitre de Tempest ? j'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine et si ce n'est pas le cas je vous préviendrai à l'avance, ce sera à cause de mes révisions, de mon travail pour mon bac qui est dans 3 mois x) mais bon, je pars sur un principe d'un chapitre tous les dimanches :) et dites moi si des choses ne vont pas, ce que je pourrais améliorer etc ( j'avoue que j'ai galerer à la trasuire) j'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur de la fic :) sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Tempest**

Les mots étaient, la guerre c'est terminé en moins d'une journée.

Mais Anna qui avait l'habitude d'être la princesse de cette nation connue autrefois sous le nom d'Arendelle, le savait mieux que quiconque. Quand la reine Elsa des îles de sud a déclaré la guerre, Arendelle n'était pas tombé en moins d'un jour, mais en moins de quelques heures. Personne ne l'avait vue venir, étant donné qu'Arendelle et les îles du sud avaient de si bonnes relations depuis toutes ces années ; mais même ainsi, Arendelle était plus que préparé pour une invasion. Refusant catégoriquement les termes de la reddition ; Arendelle se préparait à la guerre. Quelque soit les forces armées qui auraient osés frapper Arendelle, ils rencontreraient une des marines les plus forte et la nation la plus unie au monde.

Quelque soit leur forces armées.

Anna avait été là pour en témoigner, un seul cuirassé venant des îles du sud, qui paraissait anodin, avait amené une imparable tempête destructrice.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Anna.

A côté d'elle, le roi n'avait aucune réponse.

Du haut du château d'Arendelle, Anna regarda à travers une longue-vue et vit un navire opaque, sans voile, naviguant à travers les mers. Ce fut la première chose qui avait capté son attention, elle le regardait incrédule, bouche bée, le cuirassé bondit à travers les vagues sans aucune aide. Il semblait que le navire se propulsait lui-même par la seule force de la volonté, et seulement quand Anna récupérait le contrôle de son corps, elle remarqua la beauté du navire.

« Il est fait de glace » souffla Anna.

Et de nouveau, elle avait pu admirer l'exploit impossible, car le soleil tapai, la chaleur de l'été chauffait les eaux côtières, c'était beaucoup trop chaud pour de la glace. Comment un navire pouvait être fait de glace ? Fait uniquement d'une glace impeccable, sans veines, sans bulles d'air ou de débris qui auraient pu endommager la surface bleu transparente, brillant comme des diamants, car il réfractait la lumière. Arrêtés et crêtes formaient ce qui était en effet un cuirassé : poupe, arc, mâts, et comme pour prononcer davantage cette irréalité, le navire arrêté, des voiles de glace apparaissaient pour finir l'ensemble.

« Quelqu'un vient » déclara le roi. Lui et Anna regardaient avec anticipation, à bout de souffle, confus et inquiets de la tournure inattendue des événements.

Une seule femme sortit, sur l'arc du navire, elle n'était pas vêtu comme une guerrière. Anna avait elle-même portée une armure, se sentant peu convenable dans cette tenue, c'était plutôt pour inspirer les citoyens d'Arendelle ; mais même dans ses robes les plus majestueuses elle se sentirait insuffisante par rapport à l'etrangère. Cheveux blonds platine et la peau blanche, Anna ne pouvait que rêver, un teint de porcelaine, comme si elle n'avait jamais vue la lumière du jour. Curieusement sa robe ressemblait au navire, bleu claire et légèrement transparente, et sa longue traîne derrière elle se fondait avec le navire, suggérant plus que des similitudes de couleur.

« Voilà la reine Elsa » dit le roi, avec plus de peur qu'Anna n'avait jamais entendu de son père pourtant normalement inébranlable.

« Mais encore » murmura Anna, énervée par cet étrange spectacle, sans savoir pourquoi, essayant de se convaincre que tout allait bien, « Qu'est-ce qu'une telle personne viendrait faire ? »

Elle le découvrit lorsque la reine Elsa leva les bras vers le ciel et invoqua la mort.

Bien que le roi ait immédiatement sonné l'alarme, il était trop tard pour arrêter la tempête de neige qui s'abattait sur Arendelle. Sur un ciel bleu claire s'éclatait un mélange de grêle et de neige qui bloquait le soleil lui-même, des éclats de glace tous en forme de lance miniature tombaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, comme si on les lançaient vers le bas. Le gel se propagea mystérieusement du fond du cuirassé pour recouvrir le fjord, l'eau avait été gelé en un instant, laissant place à un champ de glace défoncé.

« Tuez la sorcière ! »

Sur l'ordre du roi , les archers tirèrent sur le mur du château, les trébuchets lançaient des blocs de pierre sur la femme, mais elle restait tranquillement debout les bras tendus. Une grande vague de glace apparu du sol et arrêtait soigneusement chaque flèche, résistait à l'impact de dizaine de rochers, tout cela sans une égratignure. Dès que le barrage fut terminé, le mur tomba. Anna pu voire une petite contraction au coin des lèvres d'Elsa.

 _Elle veut voir ça_ , réalisa Anna. Ce fut la seule raison pour la quelle le mur était tombé. Elsa veut voir la chute d'Arendelle de ses propres yeux.

La glace c'est mise à tomber du ciel et empala un millier d'hommes, comme le saint jugement de la reine, regardant de son siège de gloire.

* * *

Avec toute sa marine gelé dans les ports et son armée décimé par la glace contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien, Arendelle offrait à présent les conditions de la reddition.

Mais la reine Elsa ne l'accepta pas.

Une armée de créatures de neige ont pris d'assaut Arendelle et la reine Elsa marchait très calmement, sans entrave, jusqu'aux portes du château, gelant presque jusqu'à la mort les derniers hommes encore en vit puis les repoussa avec une rafale de vent glacé, elle flânait pour rencontrer la famille royale.

« Il n'y aura pas de reddition » dit Elsa encore très calmement, annonçant de simple fait pendant qu'elle était assise sur le trône et le roi d'Arendelle se mit à genoux sur le sol, une lame de glace en vol stationnaire sur la gorge. « Reddition signifie la négociation. Il n'y aura pas de négociation. Seule mes conditions seront entendus ».

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Elsa ? »

« Fidélité absolue » déclara Elsa. Le roi essayait de parler, et la glace se rapprochait alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. Il recula, réduit au silence. « J'aurai la souveraineté totale, bien que vous puissiez garder votre trône et tant que mon vassal. Vous devrez rappeler vos militaire dans un moi. Vous devrez nous payer un tribut chaque année, le montant que je vous dicterais. Vous ne pourrez faire du commerce qu'avec les îles du sud, à la fois exportations et importations. Et-»

« C'est ridicule ! »

Malgré la protestation du roi, Anna sauta sur ses pieds, d'où elle se mit à genoux à côté de lui. Il n'y eu rien qui l'en avait empêchée, probablement parce que Elsa ne la considérait pas comme une menace ; mais à la façon dont elle se tenait, elle vit un bataillon de ces bêtes de neige étranges commencer à converger autour d'elle. Elle releva la tête vers Elsa avec un dos droit, indifférente du danger, puis Elsa agita une main. Les créatures se sont calmés.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu penses » murmura Elsa.

« Ce que vous demandez est totalement injuste » dit Anna, s'avançant d'un pas vers le trône de son père, où Elsa n'avait pas le droit d'être.

« Anna, s'il te plaît, arrête avant de te faire bless-»

Elsa regarda vers le bas, regard glacial, puis la température de la salle du trône chuta jusqu'à ce que le gel recouvre les fenêtres. Le roi su tut une fois de plus, et alors seulement la température commença à augmenter. Pas confortable, mais tolérable du moment que l'on porte suffisamment de vêtements d'hiver.

« Continue » déclara Elsa.

Anna pinça ses lèvres, sans peur. « Tout d'abord, mon père ne deviendra pas votre vassal alors que c'est son royaume ».

« Un royaume occupé » corrigea Elsa, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au roi vaincu. Il avait l'air complètement résigné à son sort, mais il avait également renoncé à persuader Anna.

« Eh bien, comment allons-nous nous défendre si une autre personne comme vous arrive et que nous ne disposons pas de militaires ? » Anna omis de dire à quel point leur armée avait été efficace.

Elsa hocha le tête. « Je vous offre une protection en échange de votre fidélité ».

Anna ne fut pas apaisée. Si quoi que se soit… la colère grandissait en elle. « Le commerce alors ! Comment sommes-nous censés survivre juste en faisant du commerce avec vous ? Et nous ne pouvons pas vous donner le tribut, pas après ce que vous avez fai-»

« Je vais, bien sûr, débloquer vos champs et le fjord » dit Elsa. « Votre activité économique intérieur restera intact. Je vais aussi vous offrir une compensation appropriée. Je ne voudrais pas voir Arendelle mourir de faim ».

« Vous ne savez rien à propos d'Arendelle » pleura Anna. « Vous ne connaissez pas les gens, vous ne connaissez pas notre culture, alors comment allez-vous gouverner ? Tu ne le mérite même pas ! ».

Les cris haletant d'Anna retentirent dans la salle du trône, et elle poussa avec force le cri de ses émotions. Des larmes de colère lui piquaient les yeux. Elle ne savait rien, ce qu'elle disait ne changeait rien, et tout argument qu'elle pouvait offrir était faible. Anna savait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'une princesse, à peine une personne capable de prendre des décisions importantes et de donner des arguments logiques, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela sans rien faire. Comment peut-on faire irruption et tout prendre ? Qu'est ce que les autres voudraient faire ? Anna essuya les larmes de ses yeux avant qu'elle ne puissent tomber.

Elsa regarda Anna pendant un long moment, itinérant sans ciller les yeux, sur les traits d'Anna avec une expression complètement illisible. Lorsqu'Anna remarqua l'examen, elle fixa les yeux glaciales légèrement élargi par l'acte audacieux. Elsa fut la première à rompre le contacte. Enfin, elle se détourna d'Anna et revint vers le roi, ses lèvres tirés vers le bas dans un léger froncement de sourcils. « Dans ce cas, j'ai encore une stipulation » dit Elsa.

« Elsa, vous avez déjà demandé tout ce que je devais vous donner » dit le roi d'un ton las.

« Pas tout » déclara Elsa. Pendant qu'elle parlait, la lance de glace fondit en de l'eau sur le tapis rouge. « Il y a juste une chose, et si vous acceptez, je promet la clémence à Arendelle. »

Le roi leva la tête. «Qu'est-ce que ce serait ? »

Elsa hocha la tête vers Anna.

« Je la veux ».

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous avez autant envie de savoir la suite que moi quand je l'ai lu la première fois ^^ dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés dans les commentaires :) et à la semaine prochaine ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que des gens aime bien ce que je fait :)**

 **Trêve de tergivertions ^^ voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier :) et si vous voulez lire l'histoire original elle est de kaiserklee, voilà :) bon chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Cold Winds Blow**

Anna balaya à nouveau, longuement, sa chambre du regard. Cet endroit lui manquerai. Bien sûr, elle avait été un peu seule dans le château depuis que son père avait fermé les portes ; et bien sûr, Anna n'avait eu vraiment que les peintures et les armures à qui parler, mais elles lui manqueraient. Les costumes et les peinture étaient ses seules amis.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Anna » dit encore le roi, Anna pensait que ça devait être là millième fois. Eh bien, il est vrai qu'elle avait perdu le compte après la première dizaine, mais elle n'exagérait probablement pas beaucoup. Pendant qu'il s'occupait d'enlever les vêtements d'Anna de sa valise, celle-ci continuait de jeter dedans tous ce qu'elle trouvait.

« Je pense que ça devrait le faire » déclara Anna. Elle leva deux robes et les considéra alternativement l'une et l'autre avant les placer contre elle, et regarder vers le bas en louchant. Le blanc ne la rendait-elle pas plus enrobée ? « La quelle semble la mieux… »

« Anna, Elsa à clairement fait savoir que tu n'avais aucune obligation d'obéir » déclara le roi, mais même quelqu'un d'aussi naïf qu'Anna, savait que c'était un énorme mensonge. Comme si ce qu'Elsa appelle un royaume conquis, pouvait refuser quoi que ce soit. « Tu n'as pas à partir si tu n'en a pas envie. Tu n'as pas besoin de- »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais juste prendre les deux » marmonna Anna, les jetant sur une pile dans la valise. En entendant les gémissements de son père elle se redressa et sourit, « Tout ria bien ».

Le roi secoua la tête et attrapa le bras d'Anna avant qu'elle ne retourne vers sa ''trop grande'' armoire. Elle regarda en arrière et pour la première fois vit clairement les lignes d'inquiétude au bord des yeux et de la bouche de son père. « Anna, s'il te plaît ».

Anna entendit la voie de son père secouée par le désespoir, et pendant un instant, elle hésita. Depuis que sa mère les avaient quittés d'une maladie, Anna était tout ce qu'avait son père, il avait même fermé les portes du château pour s'assurer qu'elle ne soit jamais blessée ; mais elle savait aussi que c'était la seule façon d'alléger son fardeau. Si elle n'était pas là, il n'aurait plus à diviser son attention entre elle et le royaume, comme il avait été obligé de faire toute sa vie. Si elle n'était pas là, tout le monde s'en porterait mieux. Et Elsa _avait_ accepté d'être plus indulgente si elle partait avec elle. D'une certaine façon, Anna voulais croire qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse.

« Je vais bien » dit à nouveau Anna. Elle posait sa main sur son père dans l'espoir de lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à voie haute. « Tu n'est pas obligé de prendre plus soin de moi. Laisse moi faire ça pour toi. »

Lentement, le roi acquiesça. «Si tel est ton souhait, je ne vais pas t'arrêter. »

Anna sourit lorsqu'elle vit son père exhalant un souffle lent, puis continua de faire sa valise. Pendant tout ce temps, elle recevait des pensées de la révolution, le triomphe, et tout ce genre de choses dramatiques. « Qui sait ? Peut-être que je vais avoir une chance de, je ne sais pas, les faire tomber de l'intérieur- »

« Je sais que tu aimes ce genre d'histoire, mais s'il te plaît ne suit pas l'exemple de Jeanne » dit le roi. Je veux seulement que tu te gardes en sécurité, et c'est tout ce que je te demanderai. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû obtenir ces peinture, papa » dit Anna, faisant ce qu'elle croyait être un imperceptible mouvement d'épaules. Pas de promesses. « Jeanne d'arc est mon idole. »

« Je vois ça, Anna »

« Je sais » dit Anna en riant, parce que son père pouvait toujours dire ce qu'elle pensait, et elle ne se faisait aucune fausse idée sur ce sujet ; mais ensuite son excitation momentanée se fana lentement et le son de sa voie baissa. « Tu… m'as toujours mieux connu que moi-même. » le roi ne répondit rien, Anna arrêta de faire sa valise, ses mains firent une halte, et elle serra si fortement le tissu de sa robe que ses mains devinrent blanches.

Elle manquerait aux armures, elle manquerait aux peintures, mais plus que tout, même si elle essayait de ne pas y penser, elle manquerait à son père. Et toute sa bravoure ne cachait plus rien, Anna jeta donc ses affaires, se tourna vers lui et le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois.

« Tu vas me manquer » dit Anna enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Toute sa vie son père avait constamment été là. « Tu vas vraiment, vraiment me manquer, papa. »

Tout ce que le roi pu dire était un étouffé « Prend soin de toi, Anna. »

A ce moment, Anna se demanda si elle pouvait vraiment partir.

* * *

Après une longue nuit agitée à se tourner et se retourner, Anna fini pas s'endormir, elle fut presque immédiatement tirée hors de son sommeil. Elle fut escortée par des gardes jusqu'aux docs au petit matin, un temps qui, quand elle était petite elle appelait _quand le ciel se lève_ , autrement dit, une heure indue pour elle a présent.

Pas pour dire que ce n'était pas beau de voir le lever du soleil, teinté d'orange et de violet, se refléter sur les eaux calme d'Arendelle et transformer les silhouettes en navires amarrés distincts.

Anna ne doutait plus de sa décision, et pendant un moment elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer à chercher la raison de de cette assurance de peur d'oublier son devoir. Arendelle était sa maison, et elle le restera toujours. Elle donnerait tout pour être en mesure de rester ici pour toujours. Même les rayons de soleil étaient beaux pour Anna. Sur le chemin ici, elle avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts, en essayant de profiter de la vue de la ville baignée de lumière, essayant de graver à jamais ces images dans sa mémoire, comme si elle pouvait les boires avant de tout quitter.

Elle ne pouvais pas.

Être à l'écart de tout ça comme une sorte de cargaison. Anna se retrouva devant un homme légèrement blindé se tenant devant une frégate, la rampe baissée. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le sac qu'Anna avait à la main, et avec un ricanement laid, tendit le bras pour le lui arracher.

« Hey ! Rend le moi ! » Anna tira sur sa valise, essayant de la récupérer, mais le puant, le soldat barbu tirait plus fort qu'Anna n'aurait jamais pu avec ses bras frêles. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, toutes ses affaires soigneusement rangées, (enfin, hâtivement jetées ensembles) avaient été jetés dans le fjord nouvellement dégelé. Elle se tourna vers lui, accusatrice, mais elle n'avait plus aucune autorité pour une fois qu'elle aurait voulu l'exercer.

« Tu penses vraiment que ce sont des vacances ? » dit-il, ses petits yeux globuleux déjà au loin, dans sa tête Anna l'avait appelé Piggy.

« Votre reine, Elsa m'as dit que je pouvais apporter ce dont j'avais besoin »souffla Anna. Elle regarda sa valise couler lentement dans le fjord, entraînant tous ces biens avec elle. Son dernier confort avait été prit. Anna prit une grande inspiration et avança. Elle ne pouvais pas se laisser abattre ici. Elle dû passer au-delà de ça.

Le rire rauque de Piggy la ramena malheureusement dans le présent, mais au moins il lui avait fait oublier son anxiété. « Elsa ? Elsa est juste une régente, pas la reine » Anna grimaça lorsqu'une goutte de salive atterrit sur sa joue. Elle s'essuya discrètement alors qu'il riait encore.

« Y-a-t-il même une différence ? » demanda Anna peinant à croire en un tel manque de respect. Tout le monde a Arendelle craignaient sûrement Elsa, mais Piggy pouvait en parler comme ça ? « Allez, viens » il l'a regardait d'un air abruti.

« Allez » déclara Piggy. Avant qu'Anna n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il la poussa avec la pointe émoussée de sa lance, prêt à la faire dévaler le dock et tomber à l'eau. « Maintenant assez parlé, monte sur le bateau. »

Anna regarda la frégate, puis à une certaine distance, regarda le navire de glace étincelant, paraissant encore plus beau sous les rayons du soleil qui se levait, dansant au-dessus de la surface. Curieusement, il avait l'aire différent, plus petit et moins imposant, mais Anna pensait qu'il semblait mieux de cette façon. Moins impérieux et plus comme une œuvre d'art, il l'était. Mais Anna réalisa avec un sentiment aigre, l'artiste était…

«Pas sur celui-là ? » Anna ne pouvait toujours pas demander d'aide.

Piggy grimaça, « Seule Elsa monte sur celui-ci, elle ne laisserait jamais personne monter sur son navire maudit, même si il y avait quelqu'un d'assez idiot pour essayer. Maintenant avance »

Une autre forte claque dans le dos, et Anna se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il fait mal, surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait été choyée comme elle l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Elle pouvait déjà sentir les bleus se former sur sa peau délicate. Mais elle se retourna envoyant un regard noir à Piggy avant de monter sur le bateau.

Il était occupé, Anna pensait, elle regardait l'équipage s'activer de charger la cargaison pour le voyage. Pourquoi les navires étaient-ils même venus, que faisaient ils, elle n'en avait aucune idée, puisque Elsa avait gagné la guerre à elle toute seule de toute façon. Anna regardait au pandémonium, les ouvriers opérants pour tirer des caisses sur la frégate, d'autre les traînaient autour, on aurait dit un énorme atelier clandestin.

Anna regardait, à une certaine distance, une poulie grinça bruyamment, quelque chose était coincé dans le levier, un garçon blond n'avait pas réagit assez vite. La caisse toujours suspendu s'écrasa sur le navire. Il regarda la caisse tomber, délivrant tout son contenu sur le bateau, et Anna se précipita vers l'avant avec un cri. C'était toutes sortes de nécessités, du bois, des vêtements, de la nourriture, et Anna reconnu les desseins. Tout ceci était d'Arendelle, tout le monde en aurai besoin pour l'hiver prochain !

« Vas t'en » dit Piggy, et il lui donna un coup de pieds derrière les genoux avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous elle et elle tomba au sol, sa mâchoire frappant durement le sol, mais elle ne sentait que la douleur de l'indignation.

Alimentée de fureur pure, Anna ignora la douleur et son bon sens qui lui disait qu'elle allait à nouveau se faire frapper. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna pour demander « Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ?!»

« A ton avis ? Le tribut qu'Arendelle nous dois » dit Piggy, et Anna regarda autour d'elle. Tout les navires du port étaient pleins à ras bord. Tout cela est le tribut ? Mais Elsa avait dit…

Même si Anna n'était pas étourdi, muette de ce qu'elle voyait, elle ne pouvait pas protester contre cette tricherie. Piggy la traînait le long du pont, la serrant tellement fort que des marques rouges en forme de doigt apparurent sur son bras. Probablement pour la mettre dans la cale avec la cargaison, mais ils sont passés à côté de la poulie qui n'avait pas fonctionné un peut plus tôt, et juste à ce moment là, le garçon laissa échapper un grognement de surprise, une autre caisse venait de tomber. Heureusement elle ne s'était pas brisée.

Piggy se tourna, presque une mousse blanche au coin des lèvres « Il faut l'utiliser d'une certaine manière, garçon ! Combien de caisse vas-tu casser avant de l'apprendre ? » A ce moment Anna se sentait presque triste pour ce garçon, avant qu'elle ne se souvienne qu'il venait lui aussi des îles du sud. Elle se détourna de lui.

Mais continuait de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

« Désolé » dit Blondie, toujours avec un sourire espiègle en s'excusant, et jetant un pouce en l'aire, après coup il ajouta, « Comandant.»

Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, même dans son état. Malgré elle, elle trouva le sourire de Blondie très contagieux. Piggy se retourna quand il l'entendit, étouffant un ricanement. « Puisque tu es là, tu pourrais aussi bien aider à nettoyer ce gâchis ». Et Piggy tournant sur ses talons, se pavanait au loin.

« C'est dur » déclara Blondie, Anna regardait la caisse du tribut. Gênant, la chose la plus lourde qu'elle ai eu à porter devait être une chaise pour atteindre le haut du garde-manger et avoir du chocolat.

« Peut importe » grommela Anna, elle s'accroupit au niveau d'une extrémité, passa ses bras autour de la caisse et tira de toute ses force cette fichu boîte comme un vaillant chevalier.

« Tu ressemble à un troll essayant de faire passer un calcul rénal » déclara Blondie. C'était peut-être la première chose qu'Anna avait entendu aujourd'hui sans le réelle intention de la blesser.

Anna prit une profonde inspiration, « Alors, tu me donne un coup de main Blondie ? »

« C'est Kristoff » Blondie ou Kristoff , déniant enfin prendre l'autre extrémité et ensemble ils finirent par soulever cette chose. C'était surtout Kristoff qui la soulevait, mais Anna faisait de son mieux.

Faisant lentement leur chemin vers la cale, Anna ne pouvait pas vraiment aider. « Alors Piggy est un Comandant ? C'est assez triste. »

« Piggy ? » Kristoff riait si fort qu'il faillit laisser tomber la caisse, et Anna lui lança un regard tout en essayant désespérément de garder son équilibre. Il haussa juste les épaules. « Ouais, il aboie plus fort qu'il ne mort. Ou il renifle plutôt, je suppose » il sourit faiblement, sa façon de faire la trêve.

Anna lui sourit en retour, sentant une partie de la tension de la journée s'envoler en voyant un visage amical. « Tu n'es pas mauvais. »

« Oh. Heu, merci » Kristoff se gratta la nuque. « Ce n'est pas tous le jours que je me fais complimenter par la royauté. Uhh, princesse Anna. Err, votre altesse ? »

« Je pense que ça ne s'applique plus, non ? » Anna regardait la caisse qu'ils transportaient. Elle faillit glisser sur une flaque d'eau sur le pont. Elle se stabilisa pendant que Kristoff la regardait avec de grands yeux. « Oups, désolée »

Après avoir trébuchée quelques fois, ils réussirent à descendre la caisse en bas des escaliers, dans la cale. Sombre, un endroit humide, avec de l'eau fétide et puante ruisselant sur les murs. A l'odeur Anna retroussa ses narines.

« Les rats » déclara Kristoff, ricanant lorsque Anna tressaillit.

« Tu rigoles »

« Non. Juste un peu, mais tous les navires en ont. »

Lorsque Kristoff s'assit sur un baril aligné contre le mur, Anna le rejoignit timidement. Pas de rats pour l'instant, mais au-dessus il ne devait pas y en avoir qu'un. Curieusement Kristoff était assit de manière détendue et calme, et pendant une longue minute personne ne parla. Anna jouait avec une lampe à huile qui traînait par là, l'envoyant se balancer d'avant en arrière, jetant une lumière stroboscopique dans les ténèbres.

« J'ai appris le truc » dit Kristoff, « Tu peux te reposer ici environ 3 minutes avant que l'on considère que tu es ici depuis trop longtemps ». Son ton s'obscurci assez pour qu'Anna comprenne qu'il l'avait apprit d'une expérience douloureuse.

« Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? » demanda doucement Anna, ralentissant la lampe de sorte qu'elle ne grince plus.

Kristoff haussa les épaules, et éraflant le sol avec sa botte, raclant une bonne partie de la crasse. Anna pensa que c'était un sujet sensible car il avait dû abandonner sa vie. Avec un soupir, Kristoff agita le tout avec une secousse du pied. « Pas vraiment, je travaille dans les écuries du château habituellement. Palefrenier, tu sais »

« Oh, tu dois donc en savoir beaucoup sur les chevaux »

« Pas nécessairement » Kristoff sourit avec ironie quand Anna fronça les sourcils. « Tu verra. Je suppose que depuis quelques années, ont ne sais pas grand chose sur les îles du sud, hein ? »

Il y a quelques années, les îles du sud étaient ouvertes à tous les visiteurs. Tout à coup les ports qui entouraient les îles ont été fermés et surveillés par la marine pour que personne ne puisse s'en approcher. Étrange, mais ni le roi d'Arendelle ni personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à cet isolement. Ils n'avaient attaqués personne, et gardaient des communications régulières. Anna supposa que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Elsa.

« Elsa » grommela Anna.

« Tu as l'air assez contrariée » dit Kristoff.

« Contrariée ?! » Anna se leva et le fusillade du regard. Elle sentait tous le ressentiment qu'elle avec accumulé dans sa poitrine, doucement faire surface. « Elle a dupée Arendelle, elle a dit que si je partais avec elle, elle serait plus indulgente – qui soit dit en passant, n'a je pense, aucun sens – elle a de plus, tout pris à Arendelle » et Anna frappa dans le baril sur le quel Kristoff était se stabilisa avec ses mains. « C'est facile là, votre altesse. Oh, on devrait probablement y aller ». Il ouvrit la voie et Anna le suivit au contrecœur, il continua de parler « je vais être honnête avec toi, ça aurait pu être bien pire »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ça ? »

« D'après ce que je vois, personne à Arendelle ne devrait mourir de faim au moins. » Anna fit une grimace, mais Kristoff avait probablement raison. Ils en avaient assez, même sans tout cela, à condition que tout soit rationnés. « Et… au moins… personne n'est enchaîné et amené » poursuivit Kristoff. Anna faillit trébucher dans les escaliers. L'esclavage existait encore ? Il leva la trappe et se racla la gorge, une certaine émotion méconnaissable dans ses yeux. « Je veux dire, sauf pour toi, mais tu sais.. »

« Merci de me remonter le moral » répondit Anna, « Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me noyer »

« Pas de problème » en revenant à la grue, ils préparèrent un autre chargement. Anna tira distraitement sur les cordes, les yeux baissés, perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Kristoff la pousse. Elle réalisa qu'elle tirait dans le vide, le laissant faire tout le travail. « Hé, regarde là-bas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être si important ? »

Anna regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Kristoff et se calma. La reine Elsa sortit du bateau de glace et se teint sur la proue, éclipsant même ce navire majestueux par sa beauté. Autant qu'elle puisse détester l'admettre, son cœur palpitait face à cette image de perfection. Sans les tempêtes de vent et neiges qui l'entouraient, sans la preuve de son pouvoir qui rappela à Anna le danger qu'elle représentait, Elsa semblait juste malheureuse ; royale, raffinée, élégante, mais malheureuse.

Comme si elle avait senti le regard d'Anna sur elle, Elsa se tourna et regarda Anna en face. Anna baissa immédiatement la tête, mais quand elle trouva le courage de la relever, elle vit Elsa la regarder avec ce qui semblait être un sourire, le coin de ses lèvres tremblait un peu. Avant qu'Anna puisse regarder à nouveau, pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve, Elsa se tourna et rentra dans son navire.

« Attend, il est fait de glace, il y'a des chambres ? »

Kristoff ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se stoppa net. Ses sourcils froncés. « C'est en fait une bonne question… mais peut-être pour plus tard. On devrait se remettre au travail. »

Il regarda l'extrémité opposé du navire, et Anna regardait avec horreur un surveillent fouetter un couple de travailleurs, entraînant quelques blessures sanglantes sur leurs bras et leur leur dos, sans s'arrêter, même une fois qu'ils se hâtèrent à leur travail. Puis elle réalisa qu'ils devaient être des esclaves comme l'avait mentionné Kristoff plus tôt, les prisonniers de guerre contraints de travailler ici, sur le pont.

Puis Anna regarda le visage de Kristoff soudainement devenu sinistre, et compris à quel point il savait ce que cela faisait. Il… n'était pas des îles du sud après tout. Elle avait pitié, mais ne trouvait pas les mots pour le réconforter, ne pouvant que regarder au loin.

Elle ne pouvait même pas prendre soin d'elle-même en ce moment.

* * *

Dans l'opinion d'Anna, elle n'avait jamais été gâtée ; mais peu importe, elle était encore une princesse et à peine habituée au travail manuel. Mais ça allait bien avec l'aide de Kristoff. Ensuite, Piggy - _Andersen_ \- avait décidé de la tourmenter un peut plus en la mettant avec des personnes beaucoup plus détestables. Personne n'attendait vraiment qu'Anna soit capable de faire quelque chose, mais ils prenaient un malin plaisir à lui faire _essayer_.

Qu'importe l'optimisme qu'elle avait réussi à trouver de sa brève rencontré avec Kristoff, il ne durerait plus longtemps, si elle devait continuer de transporter des marchandises chargée comme une mule, et quand elle avait les mains libre elle devait trier sur l'énorme corde qui lui mordait les mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit irritées et rouge sang. Anna se plaignait.

Elle n'était pas prête à leur donner satisfaction.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures mais pour Anna ça a semblé une éternité. Sa seule consolation était qu'il était trop tôt pour que les citoyens d'Arendelle la voient. Non pour son orgueil. Elle craignait leurs réaction de voir leur princesse être forcée à travailler ainsi. Le sang coulait d'une coupure de sa main, et les contusions derrières ses genoux, où Andersen l'avait frappée commençait à sérieusement se faire sentir.

L'optimisme à été un de ses quelques points forts.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il est décidé de la jeter dans la cale, de l'enfermer dans une cellule.

« Hey, tu ne peux pas juste- »

Ses protestations étaient tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd, la trappe se referma et elle fut laissée seule dans cette obscurité, dans ce qui équivalant à une cage, la clef jetée. Seule la lampe avec laquelle elle jouait tout à l'heure lui fournissait un faisceau de lumière, faible, vacillant au mieux. Anna pensa que c'était peut-être mieux, si elle brillait plus, elle verrait la crasse qui recouvrait le sol. Elle pouvait à peine tolérer de se sentir collée à cette chose, la saleté, huileuse, comme de la boue qui s'infiltrait dans sa peau.

Ça n'a fait qu'empirer lorsque le navire commença à bouger. Anna essayait difficilement de ne pas avoir le mal de mer, mais aucune volonté ne pouvait renforcer son estomac contre les vague déferlantes. Enfermée dans l'obscurité sans même l'air frais, Anna pensait qu'elle pourrait vomir à tout moment. Puis elle réalisa quelque chose qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur.

Elle n'avait même pas été autoriser à regarder Arendelle une dernière fois avant de partir.

« Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponses.

Un bruit aiguë fit sursauter Anna. Dans le coin de sa cellule, elle vit vaguement une paire d'yeux scintillants, suivit d'autres, et encore d'autres. Les rats. Sa respiration s'accélèra, elle essaya de réprimer une monter de panique, mais dès qu'elle détournait le yeux, elle voyait les barreaux de sa cellule et la claustrophobie empirait les choses.

Anna changea de place afin de mettre une certaine distance entre elle et les rongeurs, mais elle trébucha sous la pression exercé sur ses chevilles. Elle avait oubliée. Il lui avait mis des chaînes. Le cliquetis des chaînes fit siffler les rats et Anna se précipita vers les barreaux tandis que les sons faisaient échos dans ses oreilles.

« Laissez moi sortir ! » cria Anna, frappant la cage aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, mais on entendait presque rien dans la cale, alors traverser la trappe, et aller jusqu'aux oreilles de quelqu'un qui veuille bien l'entendre. « Laissez moi sortir… s'il vous plaît… »

Anna laissa finalement… finalement les larmes coulèrent, se recroquevillant dans un coin, avec ses jambes pliées entre ses bras, sa tête entre entre ses jambes.

 _Je veux rentrer._

* * *

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre terminé ! On va commencer à arriver dans le vif du sujet :) dites moi ce que vous en pensezdans les reviews et à la semaine prochaine :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon, voilà le troisième chapitre, enfin ! Je viens de finir de le traduire, j'aurais donc probablement du retard pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai eu un petit problème : plus d'internet pendant deux jours :'( donc j'ai pris vachement de retard. J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas ^^ sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) ( et désolé pour les petits trucs que j'aurais laisser passer, j'ai pas trop eu le temps de bien relire, soyez indulgent ! X) merci ). Bref je vous laisse en paix ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Frost-Fires Kindle**

« Bouge »

Anna trébucha faiblement en sortant de sa cellule, ses chevilles était faibles, ankylosées et avait du mal à soutenir son poids. Pas juste ses chevilles. Tout son corps était faible et fiévreux de ce voyage éreintant : ses mains tremblaient du manque de sommeil et sa peu était pâle du manque de lumière. Anna ne savait même pas combien de temps elle avait passé, piégée dans cette cage, pas lorsque la seule lumière qu'elle pouvait voir était celle qui traversait les rainures de la trappe, et que ses repas étaient apportés à des heures irrégulières.

Elle avait d'abord refusé de manger, elle n'avait pas d'appétit et pas l'envie d'accepter quoi que ce soit de ses geôliers. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. La faim à finalement convaincu Anna de goûter les ''repas'' qu'on lui apportait constitué uniquement d'eau et de pain, mais ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait déjà pu goûter. Le pain était rassis et fade, presque désagréable, elle pouvait à peine de casser par terre. L'eau était acide et saumâtre, c'était absolument infecte. Mais Anna supposa qu'elle avait déjà de la chance que quelqu'un lui apporte quelque chose à manger. Mourir de faim était probablement une horrible façon de partir.

Le soleil l'aveuglait. Il lui fallait du temps pour s'habituer, Anna ne pouvait que loucher à l'attaque soudaine du soleil, levant instinctivement sa main pour protéger ses yeux de l'éclat. Un pas dehors, et elle fut prise de violents étourdissements, elle sentait qu'elle aurait pu tomber à n'importe qu'elle moment.

Une main forte lui pris le bras, Anna se stabilisa avec gratitude et prit de longues et profondes inspirations de l'air glacial. Il brûlait ses poumons, mais même ainsi ça l'aidait. Quand elle se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait aidé, elle vit Kristoff lui sourire, encourageant « Attention » dit Kristoff, l'aidant à monter quelques marchés branlantes « Il suffit de regarder vers le bas pour l'instant, je vais te guider. »

« Merci » murmura Anna, qui n'avait pas la force de parler plus fort.

Écoutant les conseils de Kristoff, Anna gardait les yeux mi-clos et regarda le pont du navire pendant qu'elle marchait. Lentement, les tâches noires qui brouillait sa vue disparurent, lui donnant un peu confiance même si elle était épuisée. Anna essaya de lever la tête, elle avait encore des petits yeux, mais cette fois elle voyait clairement son environnement, et l'invraisemblance de ce paysage la contraint à ouvrir grand les yeux.

Ils étaient en plein milieu de l'été, mais les îles du sud étaient entièrement recouvertes de neiges. Anna tourna sur elle-même, essayant de trouver quoi que ce soit de vert dans les champs stériles et gelés, les arbres sans feuilles. Tout ce qu'elle vit était blanc ou gris sous la lumière crue du soleil. Une dichotomie ahurissante entre été et hiver. Pas étonnant que la lumière du soleil soit si brutale, la lumière d'été se reflétait sur la neige de l'hiver. Toutes les eaux, avaient aussi, des morceaux de glaces se déplaçant dans les courants, et Anna remarqua finalement la façon dont les navires avaient été conçus, en brise-glace.

Anna ne savait pas trop comment elle avait pu manquer ça, mais il neigeait encore, et fort, un mélange de neige et de grêles la fouettait violemment dans de grandes bourrasques de vents. Quand le vent glacé lui ''coupait'' la peu, elle avait l'impression qu'une force physique lui coupait la respiration.

« Quand tu disais que personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé dans les îles du sud… »

« Voilà ce que je voulais dire » fini Kristoff, il mit ses mains en ventouse à sa bouche, puis les frotta l'une contre l'autre. « C'est toujours comme ça ici, un grand pêle-mêle des quatre saisons » . Première hiver, deuxième hiver, troisième hiver, et enfin ma préférée, encore l'hiver.

Anna était choquée de sentir immédiatement le froid, il commençait à pénétrer ses os et elle réalisa qu'elle était encore habillée pour un été à Arendelle. « C'est Elsa qui a fait ça ? » marmonna Anna. Elle descendit du navire et se frottait les bras pour se maintenir au chaud, mais elle avait beau faire rien n'y faisait contre ce froid absolu.

« Qui d'autre ? », Kristoff du remarquer ses efforts inutiles car il plaça son chapeau sur sa tête. Anna lui donna un sourire reconnaissant et Kristoff ajouta, « C'est comme ça depuis que je suis arrivé ici, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ça doit faire dix ans que les îles du sud sont gelés, et si tu pense qu'il fait froid, attend d'arriver au château ».

Anna était sur le point de répondre quand Andersen leur tendit une embuscade, habillé de manière approprié dans des peaux et fourrures contrairement à tous les autres qui mourrait de froid. Mais même ainsi, il claquait des dents, et ses joues étaient rouge du vent glacial. « Garçon ! Amène la fille au château et vite. Rappelle-toi de l'amener dans l'aile d'Elsa ! Ne dérange personne d'autre avec sa présence. Compris ? ».

« J'avais compris la première fois que vous me l'avez dit » dit Kristoff, gagnant ainsi un coup de fouet sur le bras. Mais il semblait trop, préoccupé pour s'y attarder et lui donner d'autres coups. Après un dernier soupir, il les quitta et alla voir les ouvriers de déchargement.

Kristoff descendit la rampe du navire le premier, et aida Anna à descendre les marches déjà recouverte d'une fine couche de givre. Ensemble, ils ont fait leur chemin devant les quais gelés. Anna était légèrement amusée de voir un traîneau qui les attendaient sur la neige, tiré par un renne qui lui semblait étrangement sympathique, si c'était encore possible.

« Tu ne plaisantait pas quand tu disais que ce n'était pas nécessaire de s'y connaître en chevaux » dit Anna, montant dans le traîneau et s'asseyant le plus près possible de la lampe à côté.

« Les rennes battent les chevaux sur la neige. N'est-ce pas, Sven ? » Kristoff sourit lorsque le renne secoua joyeusement sa tête, puis il rejoint Anna en prenant les rênes. Avec un léger coup, Sven commença à se déplacer.

« Nous allons au château maintenant, non ? » demanda Anna. Kristoff hocha la tête et Anna ajouta, « Alors quand tu as dit à Andersen que tu avait compris la première fois… »

« J'ai reçu l'ordre de prendre soin de toi pour l'instant » admit-il. « Mais, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas inquiet quand tu était enfermée dans la cale ! Je veux dire, je suis sérieux, j'ai essayé de venir plusieurs fois, mais il m'ont attrapé et- »

Anna le regarda immédiatement. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, rien de grave » Kristoff haussa les épaules. « Je déteste dire ça mais j'ai habituellement droit à traitement de faveur, je m'occupe très bien de rennes et ils ont besoin de moi si quelque chose arrive. Mais Sven est mon préféré. » comme s'il l'avait compris, Sven hennit en reconnaissance.

Ils se turent le reste de la route et Anna essayait d'apporter le maximum de chaleur à son corps que possible. Elle approcha ses mains de la lampe et les frotta. Elle grimaça quand certaines de ses blessures se sont rouverte, mais aussi dégoûtant que cela puisse être, le sang réchauffait. En regardant autour, Anna vit de nouveau les arbres gelés qu'elle observait depuis le navire ; mais de près elle pouvait voir qu'ils étaient effectivement tous mort. Même l'écorce était grise, et ce qui aurait dû être des troncs épais, avaient été rétrécies en quelque chose d'à peine plus gros que des brindilles. La glace enduisait les branches nues, et Anna ne vit aucun oiseau ou écureuil dans les parages.

Une fois passés les portails extérieurs, ils arrivèrent dans le sud des îles, là où était le château et un village autour. Ici, toutes les familles avaient été contraintes de reconstruire leur maison, réalisa Anna. La neige ne tombait jamais naturellement dans les îles du sud, mais toutes les maisons qu'elle voyait avait été conçus avec des toits inclinés de sorte que la neige glisse. Même ainsi il y avait une quantité massive de neige sur les ardoises lisses. Les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées et certaines étaient même condamnées. Probablement pour repousser les vents violents.

Les rues étaient mortes. Presque personnes n'était à l'extérieur, et Anna ne pouvait pas les blâmer de vouloir échapper au froid. Les quelques personnes à l'extérieur bougeaient rapidement, la tête vers le bas, Anna pouvait voir le mécontentement écrit sur leur visage. Personne, ici, n'était heureux.

« Nous sommes arrivés » déclara Kristoff, et Anna détacha son regard des villageois.

Les portes du château se sont ouvertes de leur propre gré.

Kristoff conduisait le traîneau et Anna vit pour la première fois le château.

Tout un palais ce glace, furent les premières pensées incrédule d'Anna, mais quand elle regarda de plus près, elle vit des fondations en pierre se trouvant derrière une fine couche de glace protectrice, bleu saphir plutôt que transparente, et ainsi cachait une grande partie de l'extérieur gris. Le château d'origine avait été enveloppé dans de la glace, et Anna pensait, parfait. La magie étincelant sur toute les surfaces, comme une fine couche de diamants. Les flèches, faites d'une glace pure, placés en haut des tours du château, jetaient une aurore de vert, bleu et violet sur tout le château.

« Il est beau » souffla Anna, oubliant un instant toute animosité envers toutes choses des îles du sud et d'Elsa. Il était beau, d'une beauté envoûtante, mais Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser...

Il était seul.

* * *

« Vous êtes revenu. Je présume que tous va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elsa balaya le tapis rouge de la salle du trône et jeta un coup d'œil au treizième prince Hans. Vue la façon dont elle s'était installée, la lumière éclairait les deux côtés du hall, un par un, de sa douce étreinte, de sorte à voir un doux hiver. Elsa marchait devant Hans pour monter les six marches à l'extrémité de la salle et s'assoir sur son trône de glace. C'est seulement alors qu'elle daigna finalement prêter attention à Hans, et du haut de l'estrade, elle baissa les yeux sur le prince, toujours souriant et plein de grâce. Ils ont alors joués un subtile jeu de contrôle de l'autre. Hans fit une démonstration de salut avec la main sur le cœur, une parfaite image de l'humilité. Il n'est pas vraiment feint, mais c'était un geste qu'il lui accordait et non qu'elle lui ordonnait.

Elsa choisit de ne pas parler.

Hans n'a pas sourcillé, il répondit lui-même à sa question afin qu'il n'y ai pas de silence trop inconfortable. « Mais bien sûr, avec la régente Elsa qui va personnellement au front, les îles du sud ne pouvaient pas échouer. Arendelle n'avait aucune chance. »

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Elsa.

« Gustaf et Cyrus sont à leur passe-temps habituel, les échecs avec Fabian le président. Tobias est à ses études, Alek et Alvard sont à l'entraînement. Stefan s'est enfermé dans sa chambre avec son art et Rafael de même, mais avec la musique. Saül travaille à la conception de nouveaux navires, et il a recruté Reid et Olivier. Quant à Edmund… » Hans soupira, grandement déçu. « Eh bien, Edmund est à l'écurie, comme d'habitude, et je n'ai pas pu le convaincre de faire autre chose. »

Elsa devait surveiller treize frères, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi insaisissable que le dernier. Tout le reste Elsa pouvait comprendre : certains étaient heureux de pouvoir lui remettre toutes responsabilités, d'autres étaient tout simplement indifférents, et la plupart étaient mécontent que le pouvoir est été donné à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de leur sang. Mais Hans, Elsa ne pouvait pas lire en lui ; Hans était le seul à avoir directement prêté allégeance, et ainsi il présentait régulièrement des rapports d'activité sur ses frères. Ce qu'Elsa voulais vraiment c'était un rapport sur lui.

« Et toi Hans ? J'espère que tu vas bien ? » demanda Elsa. _Qu'as-tu comploté dans mon dos ? Avec quels régimes vas-tu venir maintenant ? Quels nouveaux problèmes as-tu causé ?_

« Aussi bien que ça pourrait aller » dit Hans, mais ses yeux étaient plissés et son sourire s'était obscurci. « Et vous, ma reine ? J'ai entendu parler de certaines choses intéressantes qui se sont passé à Arendelle. »

A en juger par la lueur dans se yeux, Hans savait déjà exactement ce qu'il était arrivé. Elle ne savait pas où il avait obtenu ces informations, mais elle n'as pas pris de pincettes, « La princesse Anna d'Arendelle est notre invitée, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit perturbée. »

« Et vous pensez que le père approuvera ? »

« Je vais personnellement tout expliquer à Markus. » déclara Elsa, sans chercher à négocier. Le givre commençait à se répandre sur le tapis, mais Hans n'avait jamais prêté attention à ses mises en garde.

« Bien sûr, comme vous êtes la seule à avoir un contact avec lui depuis le jour où vous êtes arrivée » dit Hans, la voie mielleuse et crémeuse, plaçant délibérément un ton taquin sur le mot contact sachant qu'Elsa ne pouvait pas le punir, et pourtant les insinuations inappropriés étaient claires.

« Ça ne me surprend pas, tu es toujours tellement en manque d'affection » déclara Elsa tranquillement. Hans se figea et Elsa ajouta « Mais de toute façon, étant le plus jeune, je prévois de te dorloter. » Paroles manifestement fausses.

C'était toujours comme ça entre eux, entre amis et ennemis, en équilibre sur le bord d'un couteau, et la plus petites chose pouvait faire basculer la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Mais Hans ne se serait jamais risqué à une confrontation ouverte avec Elsa. Ça n'a donc pas été une grande surprise pour elle quand Hans changea de sujet, comme si tout l'échange n'avait pas eu lieu. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de promiscuité ou de sarcasme dans leurs paroles.

Hans était une fois de plus l'image du prince parfait, il sourit et dit « Bien, peut-être pas dorloté mais dans un certain confort. Autres nouvelle, la situation de Corona… »

* * *

Après avoir été déposé par Kristoff – qui avait besoin de retourner à l'écurie – Anna passa devant plusieurs monticules de neiges curieusement hors normes, puis à travers les grandes portes apparemment sans surveillance, à l'origine d'acajou, mais maintenant recouverte d'une fine couche de glace bleu. Même à l'intérieur il faisait froid, mais Anna commençait à se sentir étrangement chaude de toute façon. Sa première impression était que l'intérieur du palais était étonnamment semblable à son propre château à Arendelle. Meublé d'armure et de peinture de personnes âgées qu'Anna ne connaissait pas mais qui devaient être les anciens dirigeants des îles du sud.

Trois salles étaient annexées à l'espace circulaire où elle se tenait, et un escalier en colimaçon de bois claire qui menait à l'étage, était construit contre un mur. Anna n'eu pas la chance d'explorer, même si elle en avait l'intention, parce qu'un serviteur la fit immédiatement descendre les escaliers de la salle de droite puis un autre ensemble d'escalier pour arriver à ce qu'ils appelaient, l'aile du château qui appartenait à Elsa.

Anna pensait qu'elle aurait su, même si personne ne lui avait dit, parce-que dès qu'elle passa une nouvelle grande porte, elle eu l'impression de passer au seuil d'un monde différent. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la glace pouvait avoir une odeur, mais ici, elle pouvait sentir la fraîcheur, le froid, tout avait comme l'odeur des sentiments d'Elsa, comme si ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait créée cette glace s'était matérialisé en une odeur.

Eh bien, la merveilles disparu petit à petit quand on la laissé là, grossièrement, lui disant simplement d'attendre.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, assise dans la ''salle d'attente '' habillée très légèrement, Anna commença à penser qu'Elsa l'avait amené ici juste pour la torturer mentalement. Étrangement, malgré l'omniprésence du froid qu'Anna savait être là, cette sensation de froid avait cessé, peut-être depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait réalisé. Elle sentait qu'elle avait chaud, trop chaud et senti de la transpiration derrière son cou. Sa bouche était sèche et ses lèvres gercées, peu après elle sentit sa gorge se serrée, mal à l'aise.

« La régente Elsa vous demande à la salle à manger »

Anna se laissa traîner une fois de plus à travers un ensemble de portes, et se fit poussée sans ménagement dans la salle à manger.

Elsa était déjà assise à cette table ridiculement grande, et encore une fois Anna fut frappée par sa beauté. Un porte bougie finement sculpté au centre de la table fournissait probablement plus de lumière que n'importe qu'elle ambiance romantique, mais la façon dont la lumière éclairait la peau pâle d'Elsa lui fit brusquement arrêté de la regarder.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa jette un coup d'œil sur elle puis fronça les sourcils, les yeux itinérant sur son corps de la tête aux pieds.

« Quel est ce regard » Anna fronçait les sourcils, et Elsa cligna des yeux.

A la surprise d'Anna, Elsa se leva de son siège et franchit la distance qui les séparaient en quelques rapides enjambées. Évidemment toujours en la scrutant. Elle était trop choquée pour résister quand Elsa lui pris les mains - Elsa portait des gants, Anna avait remarqué, le bleu illuminant jusqu'à son coude et correspondant à la couleur de sa robe, mais pas au touché – et les examina aussi.

« Je suis désolée » déclara calmement Elsa, et ne fit rien quand Anna dégagea ses mains. « J'espérais que tu ne serais pas maltraitée, mais… »

« Ouais, bon » renifle Anna.

« Ce fut un oubli de ma part. Je t'assure que ça ne se reproduira pas pendant que tu sera ici. » déclara Elsa. Elle revint à la table et tira la chaise de l'autre côté d'où elle était assise, et il fallu un moment à Anna pour réaliser qu'Elsa était en train d'attendre pour la faire s'assoir. Sachant que c'était enfantin, mais elle pensait qu'Elsa pourrait retirer la chaise au dernier moment pour qu'elle tombe ou quelque chose comme ça, et s'assit donc avec précaution.

Les lèvres d'Elsa se contractèrent vers le haut quand elle vit qu'Anna la regardait avec méfiance, et Elsa retourna s'asseoir. Anna la regardait à nouveau et Elsa détourna le regard, sans dire un mot, et Anna remarqua à quel point on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer. C'était étrange. Anna chronométra dans sa tête, et pendant vingt secondes complète, Elsa était immobile comme de la pierre, sans souffle. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, tout comme à Arendelle, elle prenne la parole en premier et brise le silence.

« Mange, je t'en prie » Elsa montra les plats qui semblaient délicieux de sa main, mais un coup d'œil Anna perdit tout l'appétit qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

« Vous avez pris tout cela à Arendelle. » Anna pouvait reconnaître tous ces mêts. Les îles du sud n'aurait jamais été capable de produire tout cela.

« Oui » dit Elsa, sonnant honnêtement confus quant à savoir pourquoi Anna tremblait de rage. « Je suis désolée, je n'étais pas sûr de tes préférences, et je pensait que tu serais heureuse de manger de la nourriture qui t'étais familière. Si tu préfères, je peux demander à ce qu'on te prépare quelque chose d'autre- »

« Non » grimaçant et en veillant à bafouer toutes les règles d'étiques que son père lui avait enseignée, Anna commença à manger. Comme une vrai barbare elle fourra la nourriture dans sa bouche et utilisa tous les mauvais couverts.

Lorsqu'Anna leva les yeux, elle était encore plus frustrée de juste voir Elsa la regarder, évidemment amusée. C'était incroyablement ennuyeux de voir Elsa avec un sourcil délicatement arqué comme si elle s'en moquait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Toi » dit Elsa sans vergogne, en prenant un verre de vin, faisant tourner le liquide dans le verre pendant qu'Anna cherchait ses mots.

Anna dû se battre pour retenir son bégaiement, mais elle avait la voie tremblante, et elle voulait s'arracher les cheveux d'être aussi nerveuse.

Elle l'était, mais ça n'avait aucune raison de l'affecter autant. « Et qu'est-ce qui est aussi intéressent à propos de moi de toute façon ? »

Elsa ne dit rien, continuant de la regarder.

Anna pensait qu'elle devait essayer de lui demander d'une autre façon, mais elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir quand elle sentait le regard si persistant d'Elsa sur elle, elle aurait presque cru à une présence physique sur sa peau. En voyant comment un porc ne semblait pas beaucoup déranger Elsa, Anna mâcha lentement les petits cubes de pommes de terre qu'elle avait dans la bouche, avala puis murmura : « Tu es effrayante »

Elsa s'excusa, encore une fois, puis détourna le regard, comme embarrassée, et Anna n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait réagir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la reine Elsa – ou reine régente, quelle qu'elle soit – soit si réservée à propos de tout. Se souvenant comment Elsa avait ordonnée à son père de faire autant de détour dans Arendelle, Anna pouvait à peine concilier cette reine autoritaire et la personne calme qu'elle voyait en ce moment.

« Pourquoi tu ne mange pas ? » demanda Anna, remarquant qu'Elsa ne faisait que la regarder manger sans toucher à son repas. Cette nourriture n'avait pas intérêt à être empoisonné.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin » dit Elsa.

« Tu veux dire en ce moment, ou jamais ? » grommela Anna.

Les lèvres d'Elsa se contractèrent et elle détourna le regard, sans répondre. Anna regardait, réarrangeant délicatement sa serviette sur ses genoux et commença à manger. Ou bien, plus comme si elle coupait sa nourriture et ne la mettait jamais vraiment dans sa bouche. Après un certain temps de questionnement sur son étrange comportement, Anna décida de l'oublier et de juste continuer à manger, mais à un rythme beaucoup plus lent. La vérité était, qu'après son séjour sur le navire le repas était divin. Elle voulait savourer ce qu'elle avait de chez elle qu'elle aurait pu trouver dans cet endroit paumé.

…Mon foyer.

« Pourquoi tu voulais que je viennes ? » demanda Anna, elle avait cette question en tête depuis son dernier jour de liberté à Arendelle. Pourquoi Elsa avait décidé de l'amener avec elle ?

Elsa faisait semblant de prendre une longue gorgée de vin, mais Anna voyait que sa gorge ne bougeait pas ; et même avant, elle n'avait fait que faire tourner le liquide dans le verre, n'en buvant jamais une goutte. Elle était évidemment rassasiée, mais Anna ne savait pas de quoi. Le silence durait depuis un moment, et devenait suffoquant, Elsa posa finalement son verre.

« Tu me disait que je ne pouvais pas gouverner sans connaître votre culture » déclara doucement Elsa. « Je t'ai amenée ici dans l'espoir que tu m'en dise plus sur arendelle. »

« Attend une minute, c'est tout ? » Anna fixait Elsa alors qu'elle semblait hésiter un instant, puis hocha la tête. Elle dû demander à nouveau « Tu m'as amenée ici pour que je te parles d'Arendelle ? » Elsa hocha la tête à nouveau. Anna déglutit difficilement et essaya de respirer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas… ? »

« Bien sûr que quelque chose ne va pas, c'est – je ne peux même pas – je ne peux pas te croire ! Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas avec toi ! » cria Anna, sentant une poussée de rage quand elle se mit sur ses pieds, et le fauteuil tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

« Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas – »

« Arrêté de t'excuser ! » Anna tapa ses mains sur la table, la colère grandissant en sentant la douleur sur ses blessures, et en se rappelant de son tourment pendant le voyage. « Tu ne peux même pas comprendre pourquoi je suis en colère ? J'ai été obligée de quitter mes amis, ma famille, pour te dire quoi que se soit sur mon royaume, que tu as assujettis ? »

Il devenait difficile pour elle de respirer. Le monde tournait et ses pensées se brouillaient, s'envolaient, comme de petites lumières insaisissables auxquelles elle ne pouvait ait se raccrocher. Anna secoua la tête en vain, gagnant seulement une douleur assourdissante dans ses tempes, le monde tournait encore, jusqu'à ce que son estomac se soulève. Elle avait chaud avant. Elle brûlait maintenant.

Elsa se précipita quand Anna s'effondra, évanouie.

* * *

Elle aurait dû le remarquer plus tôt, mais elle n'avait jamais succombée à la maladie et bien sûr le froid ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Elsa avait grandi dans le froid, elle était la personnification du froid. Elsa n'avait jamais pensée à la facilité dont les autres étaient victime du vent froid, surtout Anna, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre une tel expérience et qui souffrait de malnutrition.

C'était une chance qu'elle porte ses gants comme précaution. Sans même y penser, elle avait attrapée Anna quand elle est tombée. C'est seulement après, qu'elle réalisa à quel point ce qu'elle avait fait était dangereux, pensant à quel point il aurait pu être facile de la tuer, sans pour autant qu'elle le veuille. Elsa appela directement ses serviteurs pour qu'ils amènent Anna dans sa chambre, ils l'ont prise avec précaution, faisant attention à ne surtout pas toucher Elsa. Tout le monde savait à quel point il était dangereux d'être trop près d'elle.

Elsa resta dans la salle un moment, regardant la nourriture perdu et prenant un moment pour se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait touché quelqu'un.

Elle devait encore faire son rapport à Markus.

Mais pas maintenant. Elsa savait qu'elle ne serait pas suffisamment en mesure de se concentrer, pas quand Anna occupait tout son esprit.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et trouva Anna couchée dans son lit, et malgré le fait qu'Anna était allongée, malade, elle pensait qu'elle avait l'air plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été : la peau exsangue, brûlante de fièvre, haletant, preuve indéniable que son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Elsa se rapprocha. Anna s'agitait sporadiquement, poussant la couverture puis s'enroulant dedans. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elsa vit la sueur sur les cheveux et le front d'Anna. Elle préparait une serviette et un bol d'eau sur la table de chevet, et pour une fois, voulais que ses pouvoirs restent en dormances lorsqu'elle trempa la serviette dans l'eau. A son grand soulagement, l'eau ne gela pas et la serviette ne devint pas de la glace. Elsa pressa la serviette contre son front, mais Anna se tortilla inconfortablement jusqu'à ce que la serviette tombe.

Alors, elle essaya de nouveau, mais le résultat était le même. Chaque fois, Anna gémissait intelligiblement, poussant des chuchotements désespérés, Elsa était de plus en plus perdu.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Elsa.

Anna étouffait un faible, « Chaud »

Enfin, Elsa leva la main, enleva son gant, et appuya sa peau nu contre le front d'Anna.

Anna se calma et dormi toute la nuit.

* * *

 **Bon voilà :) les choses intéressantes commencent ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez :)**


	4. Chapitre 3,5

Je suis vraiment navrée pour mon retard, nos prof nous ont assaillis de contrôles en tout genre ainsi que avec des études de doc, essais, la prof de chimie qui nous met 12 exos dans la gueules, des oraux bref, tous ces petits désagréments qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu beaucoup m'investir pour l'instant dans le chapitre 4, mais soyez rassurés il sera là ce week-end.

Pour la suite je pense que je serais un peut irrégulière, plus ça va et'plus ont de travail, j'ai déjà du mal à faire tout mon travail sans m'occuper de la traduction, alors avec... mais je ferait de mon mieux pour les mettre sur le plus rapidement possible. Donc ce sera comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'ai passé mon bac, et jusqu'à mis juillet je pense (beaucoup de festivals m'attende ^^). Après je reprendrais le rythme de un chapitre par semaine :) voilà voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire ;)


	5. Chapter 4

**Bon, voilà enfin le chapitre 4 ! Je m'excuse encore pour le retard ^^ en espérant qu'il vous plaira :) sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Black Ice**

Anna se réveillait doucement, comme si elle sortait d'un doux rêve. Elle flottait, au bord de la conscience au début, à peine consciente qu'elle était réveillée, mais peu à peu elle sentait à quel point elle était bien reposée. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle étirait tout son corps. Ses douleurs dans le dos et les épaules s'étaient envolées durant la nuit, elle ne se sentait plus fiévreuse et son esprit était devenu claire, débarrassé des pensées floues, elle se sentait légère, et finalement, à nouveau elle-même.

Elle se sentait si bien. Anna ne pouvait pas supporter d'ouvrir les yeux pour l'instant, emmitouflée dans des couvertures chaudes et douces comme des plumes contre sa peau, buvant l'air frais du matin. Elle ne pouvait retenir un large sourire de se dessiner sur son visage, et elle se blottit plus profondément dans les couvertures, serrant un oreiller contre elle comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais pas comme elle l'avait toujours fait. C'est seulement quand elle sentit le poids différent et cette désagréable sensation, qu'Anna se rappela de sa situation. Elle n'était pas à la maison, à Arendelle. Son sourire s'estompa, ses souvenirs de la veille fusait dans sa tête, et sa sensation de relaxation se changeait en confusion.

Elle était surprise de ne pas se retrouver au cachot ou quelque chose comme ça pour se qu'elle avait fait la veille.

Ouvrant le yeux, Anna était encore plus surprise de voir une tête blonde platine à son chevet.

Elsa était assise au bord du lit, qui semblait s'être endormi rapidement la tête sur le lit. Vaguement, Anna se rappela son évanouissement puis avoir été rattrapée par Elsa. Avait-elle vraiment pris soin d'elle toute le nuit ? Anna fixait encore les formes de la reine des neiges, une fois de plus complètement confuse. C'était probablement sa chambre. A en juger par la déco et la couronne cristalline sur un bureau non loin de là. Anna regardait autour d'elle et ne voyait que du blanc et bleu : murs blancs garnis de bleu, feuilles bleus entourées de blanc, des meubles assortis avec le même schéma de couleurs.

Mais il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre. Par rapport à sa chambre à Arendelle, celle d'Elsa était nue, et ne révélant rien de sa personnalité, à moins qu'elle ne soit une automate. Pas de babioles, de bibelots en tout genre, pas même une chose qui n'était pas à sa place dans cette salle parfaitement ordonnée. La chose la plus étrange était Elsa qui dormait sur le côté de son lit.

Anna retint un hoquet de surprise lorsque Elsa tourna la tête et que son visage fut visible. Sentant son cœur battre, Anna étudiait ses traits, simple curiosité. La première chose qu'elle avait remarqué était -Elsa avait des tâches de rousseurs. Juste une légère poussière, presque invisible, même contre sa peau laiteuse, mais, elle avait des tâches de rousseurs. Anna secouait la tête, probablement plus amusée par sa découverte qu'autre chose. Des tâches de rousseurs, comme quelqu'un d'aussi ordinaire qu'elle-même. Endormi, Elsa avait l'aire beaucoup plus détendue, ses traits avait l'air habituellement tendus. En quelque sorte, la pensée qu'Elsa avait besoin de dormir comme n'importe qui la rendait plus humaine.

« Elsa » dit Anna timidement, bizarrement ne voulant pas vraiment réveiller la reine.

Elsa se réveilla immédiatement en sursaut, les yeux si grands ouverts qu'Anna sursauta par réflexe. Les yeux bleus la fixait sans la reconnaître, légèrement vitreux à cause du sommeil, mais reflétant une tempête de violence à peine contenue. Puis le moment passa. L'assaut du froid diminuait. Le danger fané. Anna la regardait, secouée par sa réaction, Elsa semblait revenir à ses sens, ses yeux l'ayant finalement reconnue.

« Anna » dit Elsa, lentement et aussi tremblante qu'Anna l'était à cet instant. « Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir aussi longtemps. Ou de me réveiller à côté de quelqu'un. Je ne réalise- »

« C'est bon ! » dit Anna, voulant faire redescendre la tension plus que tout, puis Anna demanda, « Tu... es restée ici toute la nuit ? »

Elsa hochait la tête, le calme revenant maintenant qu'elle semblait avoir repris son calme. « Tu as eu de la fièvre. Je n'ai pas encore de chambre prête pour toi, alors je t'ai amenée dans la mienne. Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux rester te reposer. »

« Oh, merci » murmura Anna. C'était étrange. A chaque fois qu'elle était proche d'Elsa sans être en colère contre elle pour une raison quelconque, ou qu'elle était loin d'elle, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse et incapable de rester immobile. Avalant nerveusement, elle écartait une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Elle réalisa qu'elle devait ressembler à une parfaite idiote en ce moment.

Anna précipita ses mains vers sa tête, et poussa un gémissement au toucher familier de ses cheveux, ébouriffés, en fouillis comme une crinière de lion. Elle essaya de lisser de force ses cheveux, mais en vain. Anna avait abandonné, souhaitant pouvoir se cacher quelque part. Mais quand elle remarqua Elsa qui cachait un sourire derrière sa main, Anna rougit. Bien sûr, Elsa était parfaite dès le matin. Pas une seule de ces mèches blondes platines était hors de sa coiffure. C'en était même ridicule. Comment sa coiffure pouvait ne pas bouger de la nuit ?

« Je vois ton sourire derrière ta main » grommela Anna. Quand elle entreprit de sortir de son lit elle essaya de pousser sur ses mains, mais retomba avec un sifflement de douleur.

Elsa dégrisée en un éclair « Attend ici »

Quand Elsa quitta la salle pour aller chercher quelque-chose, Anna examina ses mains. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais ses mains était craquelées et encore rouge sang, laides, et maintenant elle commençait à ressentir la même douleur sourde sur ses chevilles à demi guéries. Elsa revint avec une poignée de fournitures, et les posa sur la table de chevet.

« Laisse moi voir tes mains » déclara Elsa, et Anna les lui tendait consciencieusement. Elle prit une de ses mains dans les siennes gantées et prit un morceau de gaz et un bol avec une forte odeur de désinfectant.

Bien plus doucement à ce qu'Anna ne s'était attendue, Elsa courrait doucement sur la peau brute. Immédiatement, son corps se raidit et un cri forçait le passage entre ses lèvres. Anna dû se battre pour ne pas retirer sa main et ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolée. Je sais que ça doit faire mal, mais ça doit être fait. » Sentant Elsa frotter le dos de sa main avec son pouce, essayant sincèrement de soulager sa douleur, Anna leva les yeux, regardant à travers les cheveux qui était tombés devant ses yeux. Elsa s'excusait trop. Anna pourrait vraiment commencer à croire ce que Elsa disait, « Ça pourrait t'aider de parler de quelque chose » déclara Elsa.

« Il y a quelques chose que j'étais curieuse de savoir » admit Anna. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes des gants ? Pas que ce soit mauvais ou quoi que ce soit, juste, euh, ça ne semble pas te correspondre, ou à tes habitudes. Je veux dire, je ne t'ai jamais vue les porter avant. »

« Mes pouvoirs rendent dangereux tout contact avec quelqu'un » déclara Elsa, continuant à essuyer ses mains, puis à mettre les bandage à Anna. « Je pensais que c'était plus raisonnable de les porter quand j'étais avec toi » elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, « Markus n'approuverait pas. »

« Markus… ? » Les souvenirs de ses cours lui revenait, et bien qu'Anna ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention aux enseignements étouffant, ça au moins elle s'en souvenait. « Tu veux dire le roi Markus ? Sur les îles du sud ? » He bien, bien sûr, Anna y avait pensée après l'avoir dit. Ça lui semblait même idiot.

Pas des îles du nord. Bien sur des îles du sud.

Elle fut reconnaissante quand Elsa choisit de ne pas le noter, de ne pas faire attention à l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire, et lui laisser la dignité qu'il lui restait. Autant qu'elle pouvait en avoir, maintenant qu'elle était assise avec son oreiller et Elsa qui la soignait comme une enfant.

Après avoir bandé ses deux mains, Elsa jetta la gaz sanglante dans un bol vide. Quand elle se retourna vers la table de chevet et fouilla pour trouver plus de fournitures, elle regarda du coin de l'œil, Anna inspectait les bandages, triturant le linge doux, « Il ne faut pas le toucher, sinon ça ne guérira pas » déclara doucement Elsa. Elle se rassis devant Anna, « Peux-tu t'asseoir sur le bord du lit s'il te plaît ? »

Anna se recula et baissa ses mains coupablement, puis traîna ses jambes hors du lit et les laissa pendre. « Oh. Bien, peut importe, pas pour paraître impoli ou quoi que se soit, mais Markus n'est pas ton père, si ? Donc pourquoi tu l'appel… ? » et, n'était-il pas censé être mort, Anna voulait demander, mais c'était trop insensible même pour elle.

« Je ne suis pas de son sang » répondit Elsa, posément, comme si c'était une parfaite logique, elle était la reine sans pour autant être liée par le sang au précédent roi. Soignant également ses chevilles, comme elle l'avait fait pour ses mains, Anna réalisa que la reine des îles du sud, la personne qui avait conquis Arendelle seule, était en train de s'occuper personnellement de ses blessures, et doucement qui plus est.

Dieu qu'il était difficile de continuer à la haïr quand elle était aussi belle. Anna dû se rappeller qu'elle détestait Elsa, et lui parler avec tant de désinvolture était hors de question.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ça ? » demanda Anna, essayant de son mieux de faire se réveiller la rage qu'elle avait senti la veille et durci sa voie.

Elsa se raidit, « Je pourrais en avoir, mais je pense que c'est ma responsabilité, le fait que tu es été maltraité. »

« Ouais, j'ai remarquée que tu avais vraiment besoin de travailler ça. Tu sais combien de tes soldats parle derrière ton dos ? » Sentant un étrange mélange de satisfaction et de culpabilité à l'inconfort grandissant de l'habituel calme d'Esla, Anna demanda, « Tu as eu des moments difficiles à les garder sous contrôle ? »

« Franchement, oui »

« Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

« Si les choses vont bien. » déclara Elsa, lentement, comme si elle faisait attention à ne pas en dire trop, « Je pense que je n'aurais pas besoin d'être la reine encore longtemps. » Avant qu'Anna ne puisse en demander plus sur cette réponse frustrante, Elsa ajouta, « Tu n'est blessée nul part ailleurs ? »

Anna avait à peine remarqué qu'elle avait fini avec ses chevilles, tellement elle avait été douce. « Oh, euh, non, je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, quelques contusions ici et là, mais rien de grave. Je suis effectivement très maladroite donc je suis habituée. Je vais bien. » Elle sauta délicatement du lit pour le prouver.

« Dans ce cas, je vais demander le petit-déjeuner pour toi. En attendant j'ai quelque chose à faire. » dit Elsa, « Sent toi libre d'explorer le château à ta guise. »

« Quoi ? Pas de gardes pour me surveiller, ou, je ne sais pas, quelques bons hommes de neiges ? Rien ? Vraiment ? » Anna s'était attendu à être traitée comme une prisonnière ici, mais à la place elle avait eu le droit à un magnifique festin, une chambre de luxe et même les soins personnelle d'Elsa. Et elle pouvait se déplacer librement ?

« Vraiment. Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de voler quoi que ce soit. » déclara Elsa, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Anna ne pouvait même pas dire si elle plaisantait.

« Pourquoi tous ce que tu sais, je pourrais très bien être une kleptomane » marmonna Anna, « Mais bon, je vais le faire. Explorer, je veux dire ! Pas voler. Je ne vole pas. »

Elsa hocha la tête, mais son sourire disparu, « Mais rappelle toi que tu ne dois jamais aller dans la tour la plus haute, qui est hors des limites pour tout le monde, pas seulement toi. La conséquence de l'intrusion serait… comment dire, désagréable. »

« … Tu plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? » la façon dont Elsa avait dit ça, si ça avait été une autre personne, Anna aurait pu croire que c'était une blague. Quand Elsa cligna des yeux, Anna se souvint qu'il était très peu probable pour la reine des glaces de faire une blague sur les vampires cachés du château ou quelque chose comme ça. « Bien, donc, la tour la plus haute, ne pas y aller. »

« Je tiens également à t'avertir… » Elsa grimaça et secoua la tête, « Non, oublie. »

« Attend, non dit moi » Si quelque chose justifiait l'inquiétude d'Elsa, Anna pensait qu'elle devrait probablement savoir.

« Je ne veux pas que tu ai de préjudices contre qui que ce soit ici, » dit Elsa, « Mais souviens toi qu'il y a des gens qui te veule du mal, et aucun d'entre eux ne sera explicite sur ses intentions. »

Avec ce dernier massage obsédant, Elsa quitta la pièce.

* * *

C'était étrange, prendre soin d'Anna.

Elsa ne comprenait pas ces émotions étranges qu'elle ressentait après tant d'années d'isolement. Elle savait seulement qu'Anna était joyeuse et pleine de vie, exactement le contraire d'elle, Anna était la seule à ne pas avoir peur de ses pouvoirs. Elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle gardait Anna près d'elle pour en apprendre plus sur Arendelle, mais la vérité, était qu'Elsa avait été captivée au moment où elle avait croisé le regard défient d'Anna.

Et elle pouvait la toucher.

La façon impulsive dont elle avait attrapé Anna à mains nue la veille lui faisait encore peur. Elle avait agit entièrement par instinct, et le fait qu'Anna n'est pas été morte gelée était déjà un miracle en soi. Ça faisait des années qu'Elsa avait sentit un contact humain, et plus encore depuis qu'elle avait fait une barrière avec ses gants. Sentir la chaleur de la peau d'Anna contre la sienne…

Si ce n'était pas impossible, Elsa aurait pense que son cœur ratait un battement.

Mais Anna devrait attendre. Elsa montait les escaliers en spirales cristallisés par la glace, sentant le froid des marches répondre à son touché, chantant de joie, leur bourdonnement résonnant dans sa tête, comme lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Elle avait passé des heures ici, déversant sa magie dans la seul création de cet escalier. Au-dessus, en haut du palace de glace…

Au sommet de l'escalier, une porte de glace sans faille, et où Elsa posa sa main sur la surface, une seule veine grandit. Rapidement, la veine se propagea en fissures sur toute la porte, jusqu'à ce que la porte se brise en mille morceaux au sol. Elsa passa à travers les éclats, la glace se réformant derrière elle, scellant de nouveau l'entrée.

Dans la chambre circulaire d'un bleu vitreux et un blanc éclatant, Elsa se mit à genoux sur un seul genoux et attendit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le lustre où elle savait qu'il contenait, une délicate gravure de lames de glace formant un complexe et parfait fractal. C'était beau, impeccable, mais parfois Elsa pensait à quand elle ne pouvait pas dormir la nuit, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir comme un être un être humain normal, elle se demandait si il lui manquait quelque chose.

Mais il était trop tard pour se poser des questions, Elsa céda et regarda droit devant elle.

« Markus » Ses pensées transmises elles-mêmes dans l'air et à travers la glace, et en quelque secondes le roi savait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

C'était seulement une demi-conscience qui lui répondit, pas vraiment avec des mots ou des sentiments et impressions, et ce n'était pas une voix mais plutôt une présence plus grande et plus profonde, intimidant par son ampleur. Mais Elsa se réjouissait de cette présence, familière et réconfortante, l'enveloppant dans sa chaleur sombre et ses soins.

 **Des gants. Rappelle-toi. Leçon.**

Elsa retira ses gants rapidement. « Relâcher, laisser libre. Il n'y a pas de limites. »* c'était son credo. Markus avait été le seul à lui apprendre à ne pas avoir peur de son pouvoir, le laisser exprimer sa rage librement. C'était une force de la nature, Markus lui avait dit, ce n'était pas quelque chose destiné à être retenu par l'homme.

 **Présence. Danger. Purge**.

« Princesse Anna de Arendelle » déclara Elsa en levant la tête et la bouche sèche à la pensée de devoir tuer Anna. « Elle ne représente aucun danger. J'ai pensé qu'elle n'avait pas d'intérêt, donc je- »

 **Renaissance. Nettoyage. Célérité**.

« Je ne l'ai pas oubliée. Bientôt, ce sera possible. » Elsa ferma le yeux lorsqu'elle sentit l'approbation poussé par leur lien. « J'ai désespérément besoin de vos conseils, cette charge devient trop lourde. Les choses étaient plus simple lorsque vous étiez encore là. »

 **Force. Volonté. Persévérer.**

« Je comprends. » déclara Elsa, tranquillement. Ça ne devrait plus être long.

Elle devait juste passer à travers.

* * *

Après un copieux petit-déjeuner servi au lit par le chef, le gros homme le plus jovial qu'Anna n'est jamais vue - ou le plus gros homme jovial - elle décida de prendre l'offre d'Elsa et d'explorer le château. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait grand-chose d'autre à faire. Ils auraient pu supposer que ce soit de sa faute, mais elle avait la confiance que rien ne pouvait lui arriver après la promesse que lui avait faite Elsa. Enveloppée dans des vêtements chauds, comme si elle se dirigeait vers l'extérieur, elle parcourait le château glacé.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de serviteurs, et encore moins dans l'aile d'Elsa. Les rares serviteurs qu'Anna avait croisé, marchaient rapidement et silencieusement, mais ils semblaient plus comme ce qu'on attendait d'eux plutôt ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Quand elle aborda une femme de chambre, presque en lui bondissant dessus, celle-ci décrocha un sourire tant la joie d'Anna était contagieuse. Ça amusait toujours Anna quand, demandant le plan du château, compris qu'Elsa avait une aile entière pour elle, alors que les treize princes s'en partageaient une.

« A-t-elle quelque chose contre les microbes ? » demanda Anna, pensant que ça devait être digne de cette reine fastidieuse que d'être microphobe. « Oh, attendez, j'ai oubliée, ça n'as rien à voir. Je suppose que ça n'est pas convenable. »

« Oui » dit la femme de chambre, et ajouta à voie basse, « les pouvoirs de la reine Elsa, aussi. Bien sûr, personne ne veut être autour d'elle. »

Alors que la femme de chambre retourna à son travail, elle laissa Anna debout curieusement mécontente. Expliquer le manque de personnel, ensuite, la façon dont chacun évitait Elsa comme si elle avait la peste. Était-ce même juste, mais… ?

Anna secoua la tête. Ce qui était injuste est que quelqu'un abuse de son pouvoir pour conquérir des royaumes parfaitement bénins, et si personne ne voulait avoir de contact avec eux, c'était de leur faute. Elle décida d'aller voir Kristoff – la seule personne qu'elle connaissait ici – déterminer à laisser cette épreuve derrière elle, Anna fit son chemin jusqu'aux grandes portes et les ouvrit.

Il neigeait encore légèrement dehors, mais Anna ne serait pas surprise qu'il neige tout le temps ici. Enveloppée dans son manteau, elle le sera plus fort autour d'elle, elle se hasard à dans le froid et revint sur ses pas autour des écuries. Elle n'était pas très différente des siennes à Arendelle, une grande grange en bois, et la seul différence, supposa Anna, serait une abondance de rennes plutôt que de chevaux. Même de loin elle pouvait les sentir, une espèce de puanteur piquante qui était à la fois épouvantable et charmante. Ça semblait tellement vivant, dans ce royaume de glace, d'avoir une telle odeur.

« Je suis tellement bizarre. » se dit Anna à elle-même. Qui, dans leur esprit aimait des choses malodorantes ? Elle ferma les yeux et se secoua la tête.

« Hey ! Soit vigilante ! » Anna ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir ce qu'elle pensait initialement être une avalanche se précipiter vers elle, mais qui était en réalité un cheval blanc puissant dans la neige. Quoi qu'il en soit, le cavalier tirait sur les rênes aussi fort qu'il pouvait, mais allait trop vite pour complètement s'arrêter. Lançant une vague de poudre blanche alors qu'il sursautait, le cheval la heurta avec son flanc.

Ça n'as pas été terriblement douloureux, mais l'impact projeta Anna vers le sol, et elle tomba avec un grand cri alors que la neige s'empilait le long de son manteau.

« Vous avez besoin de regarder où vous allez ! » Anna se redressa et se frotta, puis secoua un peut son manteau pour enlever la neige. Cherchant la cause de leur accident, elle allait se lancer dans une tirade quand –

 _Oh, il est rêveur._

« Je suis tellement désolé. Êtes-vous blessée ? » le cavalier descendit de son cheval, puis tendit une mai à Anna pour l'aider à se relever. Grand et à la peau claire, parfaitement au style des cheveux auburn avec des favoris, et le meilleur de tout, il avait les yeux verts les plus brillants qu'Anna n'est jamais vue.

Beaucoup plus douce, Anna dit « Hey. Je, euh, non, je vais bien. » Elle prit sa main et se leva, regardant tout le temps ses yeux. Ils étaient gentils, chaleureux, leur couleur verdoyante lui rappelait les feuilles et toutes les choses du printemps, et se fut un soulagement de bienvenue.

« Je suis le prince Hans. Je ne te reconnais pas. Es-tu une nouvelle femme de chambre, ou… ? »

« Oh, je suis la princesse Anna d'Arendelle. » immédiatement, son estime de Hans augmenta. Baser son jugement sur la façon dont ils traitaient leurs subordonnés, son père lui avait dit, et si Hans avait été ce genre de personne tout en pensant qu'elle était juste une femme de chambre, elle sentait en lui une personne digne de confiance.

« Princesse… ? My Lady. » Hans lui donna une profonde révérence, une courtoisie dont Anna n'avait pas eu le droit depuis un certain temps.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, considérant qu'Arendelle est soumis au îles du sud » déclara Anna, sans prendre la peine de cacher l'amertume dans sa voix.

Hans se redressa mais baissa la tête, « Je ne peux pas exprimer mes regrets quant aux actions d'Elsa. En vérité aucun de nous ne voulait cela. » Il agita une main, indiquant l'hiver tout autour d'eux. Remarquant sans doute le frisson d'Anna, il ôta son manteau et la plaça sur ses épaules, puis fit un geste vers le château, « Revenons à l'intérieur. »

Oubliant Kristoff pour le moment en faveur de la chaleur, Anna suivit Hans. Ils étaient dans une autre partie du château qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, une sorte d'endroit commun faisant probablement parti de l'aile appartenant au treize princes. Ici, les décorations étaient plus chaudes en couleurs. Par rapport au blanc et bleu d'Elsa, ce lieu avait des couleurs éclatantes, peintures étranges et légèrement de mauvais goût, comme un bol de fruits déformés ; canapés chic** avec accoudoir spiralé mais semblant toujours confortable et accueillant ; et luxueux, tapis duveteux à la place du parquet ciré qu'Anna avait fortement soupçonné être une forme de glace.

« Notre humble demeure » confirma Hans.

« Donc, vous êtes vraiment treize ? » Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander.

« Pas tous de la même mère. » déclara Hans. Lorsqu'Anna retroussa le nez de dégoût, Hans sourit en auto-dérision « Oui la polygamie est malheureusement populaire par ici, en particulier pour le roi. »

« C'est un peut répugnant. » Anna élargit les yeux quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Non pas que je pense que ton père est – je veux dire, je ne le classe pas comme – je ne voulais pas l'insulter ! »

Hans se mit à rire, fort, le bruit profond rappelant à Anna le chocolat, « Non, je suis d'accord. Pardonne-moi d'être en avant, mais je pense que l'amour devrai être entre deux personnes seulement. La polygamie est un système très archaïque qui doit être abolie. Il y'a eu de très nombreux malentendus à cause de ça. »

« Non je suis totalement d'accord ! » dit Anna, « Mais, euh, des malentendus ? »

« Comme tu peux l'imaginer, il y avait des rumeurs désagréables quand Elsa s'est montrée, mais notre père a insisté sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas de lui. » Hans haussa les épaules, « Hé bien, les rumeurs sont devenus pires après cela. »

Anna fronça les sourcils, « Qu'est-ce que vous – Oh, tu veux dire que les gens pensaiebt qu'ils – se fréquentaient. » Sensationnel. C'était une pensée vraiment dégoutante, même le plus jeune des treize enfants du roi devait avoir à peut près l'âge d'Elsa, et l'aîné beaucoup plus âgé. Oh mon Dieu. Rien que le fait d'y penser Anna avait envie de se ratatiner et de mourir.

« Seulement des rumeurs bien sûr. » déclara Hans rapidement, détournant les yeux et ramassant nerveusement sa veste. « Je suis désolé d'avoir amené le sujet, je n'aurait vraiment dû rien dire- »

« … Tu n'est pas sûr que ce ne soit que des rumeurs, » déclara Anna. Hans devait sûrement penser qu'il devait le couvrir, mais c'était presque évident pour elle que ses bonnes intentions cachaient une incertitude qu'il avait. Mais, il était très gentil de ne pas lui dire le contraire.

Lentement, Hans hocha la tête. Immédiatement après, il exhala un long soupir et secoua la tête, « Je voudrais croire le meilleur, mais avec la disparition soudaine de mon père et Elsa se couronnant soudainement reine régente, on ne sait pas vraiment. »

« Ça sonne… suspect »

« N'est-ce pas » Hans continua de parler, rapidement, se précipitant, comme si les mots avaient toujours été pris au piège, sans issu jusqu'à présent. « Je connais Elsa depuis des années, et bien sûr, je ne veux pas croire que quelque chose de sournois soit arrivé. Mais cet hiver éternel, et sa politique de conquête… je ne pense pas que père aurait approuver l'une de ces choses. »

Donc, tout comme Anna l'avait observée, personne ici n'aimait l'hiver. Et elle avait été témoin elle-même de comment Elsa avait dégelé Arendelle, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ici ? Était-elle vraiment un tyran qui opprimait les îles du sud, ou… ? La tête d'Anna lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser. Elle se frotta les tempes avec lassitude.

« Je n'aurai pas dû en dire autant » dit Hans en s'excusant, conduisant Anna sur un canapé à proximité. « C'est juste que je n'ai pas souvent la chance d'en parler. Pour être honnête, tu es l'une des premières personne à qui je peux parler aussi librement. »

« Je comprends » Anna sourit et Hans lui répondit d'un large sourire, ses yeux verts s'éclaircissant avec délice.

Ils passèrent des heures juste assis, parlant comme de vieux amis.

* * *

 *** A ce moment Elsa parle de son pouvoir ( pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris comme moi au début (x )**

 **** La c'est à prendre dans le sens péjoratif (BCBG : bon chic bon genre ) un peut comme des quéqués des plages en quelque sorte ^^**

 **Fin bref, merci d'avoir lu :)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5, enfin ! Je suis désolée de se retard mais ma tablette a décidé de me dire merde et ne veut plus s'allumer, et il y avait le chapitre 5 dedans, j'ai donc dû tout recommencer :'(**

 **Bref je vous laisse, et bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Thundersnow**

« Ça va avec ton allégeance ? » demanda Alvard, sans oublier de jeter un coup d'œil à Hans, assis dans son fauteuil de velours et polissant son épée dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Tous les stores étaient baissés, ne laissant que de minces rayons de soleil passer à travers les espaces entre les lattes, alternant noir et marron. Cette obscurité renforçait le caractère malfaisant de la longue épée brillant dans sa main.

« Je fais ce que je dois faire pour survivre » dit Hans facilement. Sans invitation, il se pencha contre le mur de la chambre du sixième prince et regarda du coin de l'œil, étudiant le caractère belliciste de son frère aîné. « Je ne vois aucun genre de remerciement de ta part pour mes effort afin de tous nous protéger. »

« Tu pense qu'Elsa nous ferait quelque chose ? » se moqua Alvard, balançant son épée dans le vide, apparemment pas satisfait car il la reposait sur la meule.

« Je pense qu'elle est imprévisible. » Hans sourit quand Alvard arrêta le moindre de ses mouvements avant de continuer à aiguiser son épée. « Et les gens imprévisible sont, malheureusement, au-delà de la portée de notre contrôle. Nous ne sommes pas notre père, après tout. »

C'était tellement facile de manipuler ses frères. Hans gardait les yeux rivés sur Alvard lorsqu'ils parlaient, offrant quelques bribes d'informations en échange de cela, évaluant attentivement les réactions d'Alvard et les classant dans son esprit. Plissant son large front, serrant sa puissante mâchoire, pinçant ses minces lèvres, comme prévu. Un douloureux point commun à beaucoup de ses frères – Elsa. Hans pourrait leur faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait s'il se liait à la reine.

« Père a fait une erreur en élevant cette donzelle au rang de reine. » grogna Alvard. Des étincelles volèrent avec des cris sourds à l'endroit où il avait appuyé trop fort et son épée traîna contre la pierre. « Elle est hors de contrôle. Elle a oublié ce qu'elle était censée faire, alors que le reste d'entre nous souffre de son hiver maudit. »

« Ahh, tu as entendu parler de notre nouvel invité, la princesse Anna. »

« Évidemment. » Alvard abandonna la meule et s'assit avec un air renfrogné, continuant de polir son épée avec des balayages violents de sa main. « Qu'est-ce qu'Elsa pense en faire, je n'préfère même pas imaginer. »

« Elle est très belle. » admis Hans, un sourire presque dégoutant sur le visage d'Alvard. Oh, Anna. Hans se sentit presque désolé de tirer avantage de quelqu'un de si candide, mais, quelques heures et il avait extrait chaque petite information dont il avait besoin. Elsa avait vraiment besoin de mieux couvrir ses arrières, permettre à quelqu'un d'une telle faiblesse de pouvoir se déplacer librement, où toute personne pouvait frapper.

« Ridicule » marmonna Alvard.

« Ça ne dépasse pas une personne aussi peu naturel qu'Elsa. » dit Hans, la voix hésitante, tonifiant soigneusement sa voix. Laissant Alvard penser qu'il était veule. Après des années à être sous estimé, Hans en connaissait maintenant les avantages. Personne ne le soupçonnerait jamais. « Je l'ai entendu parler… eh bien, peut-être que je devrais garder le silence. »

« Qu'as-tu entendu, Hans ? Parle, ou je penserais que tu es une pleurnicheuse. Ne me tiens pas tête. » Alvard frottait son pouce sur le bord de la lame, d'une façon qu'Hans supposait être intimidante, mais il ne trouva ça que risible.

« Eh bien, Elsa a personnellement pris soin de la jeune fille… dans ses quartiers personnels, durant le nuit. Elle ne l'avait même pas présenté à père avant se matin, après avoir, une fois de plus, bandé ses blessures. »

Instantanément, Alvard resserra son emprise sur l'épée jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs.

« Je prends congé » dit Hans, se retirant lentement de la pièce, la tête baissée pour cacher son sourire. Oh, c'était trop facile.

* * *

Anna finit par aller voir Kristoff, plusieurs heures plus tard que prévu, mais au moins elle ne venait pas les mains vides cette fois : des viennoiseries qu'elle avait subtilisées dans les cuisines après que Hans l'avait guidée au petit-déjeuner et partit. Agrippant fermement les morceaux sous sa cape et faisant attention, cette fois, à tous les chevaux qui pouvaient arriver, Anna brava une fois de plus la neige et arriva saine et sauve aux écuries.

Ôtant son lourd manteau une fois à l'intérieur de la grange principale, Anna regarda autour d'elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, c'était juste une écurie ordinaire avec deux rangées de box et une allée au milieu, chaque stalle remplie de ballots de foin et ayant une odeur d'autant plus âcre à présent qu'elle était fermée. Elle s'aventura plus avant, regardant au-dessus des stalles à la recherche de Kristoff, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendît des voix dans son dos et s'arrêtât.

« Regarde, non, tu iras parfaitement bien, mais je vais être jeté dans un donjon- »

« Aller ! Juste une fois, je le jure. Si tu ne dis rien et que je ne dis rien, qui va savoir ? »

Elle reconnue la première voix, grincheuse mais subtilement chaleureuse – Kristoff. La deuxième voix était enfantine et éclatait presque d'excitation alors qu'il implorait, Anna était curieuse de savoir qui cela pouvait bien être. Franchissant les derniers pas qui la séparait de l'arrière de la grange, Anna surpris les deux hommes avec un bruyant, « Devine qui ? »

Curieusement, Kristoff sursauta et regarda prêt à fuir avant de réaliser que c'était juste elle, agrippant Sven et poussant un soupir. Un garçon plus petit à côté de lui rit de sa réaction, un sourire caractéristique, large et plein de dents, mais l'aristocratie encore évidente : cheveux noirs et la peau pâle, le nez mince et les pommettes hautes, évidemment le résultat d'un mariage soigneusement préparé. Bien que ses manches aient été retroussés et ses bras plâtrés avec ce qu'Anna pensait être de la saleté, la matière fine de ses vêtements trahi une nouvelle fois son identité.

« Je devine que vous ne travaillez pas habituellement ici » déclara Anna, et le garçon acquiesça.

« Prince Edmund. Je suis douze. » Edmund marqua une pause et écarquilla les yeux en secouant frénétiquement la tête alors qu'Anna ricanait. « Non ! Douzième ! Je veux dire que je suis le douzième, pas que je suis douze. Uhh. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Princesse Anna d'Arendelle. »

« Ohhh, tu es la fille qu'Elsa a ramené. » Avant Anna aurait protesté l'étiquetage. Edmund tendit la main. « Ravi de te rencontrer. » Mais juste quand Anna se préparait à prendre la main qui lui était tendue, il sursauta et pendant un moment Anna pensa qu'il était mauvais, jusqu'à ce qu'il sourit faiblement et dit : « Désolé. Umm, je ne sais pas comment le dire délicatement, mais ce que vous voyez sur ma main n'est pas vraiment de la saleté. »

Sven hennit fièrement.

« O – Oh. » Anna fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière, mais elle était plus amusée que dégoûtée. Ils étaient dans les écuries. Mais pour un prince, être parfaitement d'accord avec le fait d'être couvert de fumier…

Edmund se tourna vers un Kristoff maintenant exaspéré et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, laissant une longue traînée brune sur sa chemise, mais ignora son regard noir. « Bien, Anna. Puisque vous êtes là, vous pouvez m'aider à convaincre cet idiot de me laisser aider pour les livraisons. »

« Les livraisons ? » demanda Anna.

Kristoff se racla la gorge. « Nous avons des livraisons hebdomadaires de provisions pour toutes les familles à l'extérieur de la ville. Bien sûr, notre prince n'est pas autorisé à venir. Je pourrais avoir des ennuis rien qu'en le laissant aider ici. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Edmund. Anna pensait qu'il avait dit cela de la même façon dont elle aurait pu le dire. Il coupa la réponse de Kristoff et parla en faisant abstraction de ses gémissements. « D'accord, écoute. C'est mon peuple, non ? J'ai donc la responsabilité de les aider. »

« Et j'ai la responsabilité de garantir ta sécurité, ou c'est dans mon esprit. » Kristoff croisa les bras et regarda le prince dans le plus étrange renversement entre royauté et roturier, et Anna sentit sa tête tourner quand kristoff ajouta, « Et point final. » avec une autorité apparemment légitime.

« Tu pus, littéralement et métaphoriquement » déclara Edmund.

Anna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, et ils l'ont tout les deux regardés avec des éclats de rire similaires. Sentant presque l'hostilité brûler sur sa peau, Anna tendit ses mains en signe de capitulation, « Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Kristoffer pue, mais vous ne devriez peut-être pas faire ces livraisons. »

« C'est Kristoff. »

« Tais-toi, Kristoffer. » Alors que Kristoff levait les mains et fulminait, Edmund reagrda Anna. « Mais pourquoi pas ? Je suis sérieux, je veux le faire. C'est la bonne chose à faire. »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas juste pour Kristoff » déclara Anna, souriant alors qu'Edmund grommelait. Elle sentit immédiatement les bonnes intentions du garçon, si ouvert avec ses sentiments, et évidemment désireux d'être utile. C'était la chose la plus étrange, elle se trouvait à lui parler comme s'il était plus jeune qu'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise quelque chose de très, très bizarre. « Attends. Vous êtes plus vieux que Hans ? »

« Je suis plus vieux, de, quelque chose comme trois jours. » Edmund n'approfondit pas le sujet des mères différentes et des affaires communes mais il grimaça alors, fronçant le nez, comme si la seule pensée de Hans pourrait effectivement être pire que l'odeur des écuries. « Oh. Hans. Donc vous l'avez rencontré, hein ? »

Anna regarda Edmund puis Kristoff et se retourna. « Il y a quelque chose de mal ? »

« Je ne peux rien dire personnellement » dit Kristoff, et il se tourna vers Sven, lui offrant une demie carotte et mangeant le reste.

« Il n'est pas le pire, mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Les ondes, vous savez. » dit Edmund avec une note de finalité, comme si ça allait de soi.

Anna fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne raison de ne pas aimer quelqu'un. Hans est un bon gars. »

« Vous seriez surprises de voir combien les ondes sont souvent exactes. » déclara Edmund, souriant avec une confiance facile. « L'instinct est une chose impressionnante, les apparence peuvent tromper vos yeux mais pas vos tripes. Comme je ressens de bonnes ondes émaner de vous, je sais que vous êtes une bonne personne. Ai-je raison ? Êtes-vous une bonne personne ? »

« Quelqu'un veut dire le contraire ? » demanda Anna.

« Je lai fais » déclara Kristoff. « Je lui ai dit de dégager, mais ensuite il est venu autour des écuries essayant de volé un renne et je lui ai finalement dit de rester dans les parages. Mieux vaut savoir où il est pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. »

« En fait je devrais probablement rentrer avant que quiconque ne remarque que je suis ici. » déclara Edmund. Il secoua les bras et Anna esquiva les missiles de fumier. « C'était agréable de vous rencontrer, Anna. On se voit plus tard. »

« Au revoir ! » Ce n'est seulement quand Edmund quitta la grange qu'Anna se souvint. « Merde, j'aurais dû lui poser des questions sur Elsa. Bonnes ondes ou mauvaises ondes ? » Elle sourit à cette question, mais elle devinait que ça avait bien marché pour Edmund. Anna se demandait si ça marchait vraiment, si le jugement des gens par rapport aux ondes qu'ils dégageaient était précis. Quant à Elsa…

Kristoff sortit du box après avoir donné à Sven une dernière tape sur la tête, Anna le suivit en se rinçant les mains dans un seau debout dans l'allée. « Alors… Tu es curieuse à propos d'Elsa maintenant ? »

« Je veux juste en savoir lus sur mon kidnappeur ! Il n'y a rien d'étrange. » dit Anna, sur le ton complice dans la voix de Kristoff. « Alors, que penses-tu d'elle ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Il se leva et jeta ses mains sèches. « Et je ne peux pas te dire grand chose sur Elsa. Je suis un prisonnier de guerre tu te souviens ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est Elsa qui a proposé de donner des provisions aux gens. Et, tu sais, le système d'Edmund n'est vraiment pas mauvais. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Anna cligna des yeux. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Elsa lui donnait de bonnes ondes. Elle ne vouait pas l'admettre.

* * *

Le dîner de la deuxième nuit était plus gênant que le premier, probablement parce qu'Anna ne pouvait pas rassembler la même de colère et qu'elle était assise là à manger pendant qu'Elsa la regardait. La même longue table les séparant de trois mètres, le même air mort.

« Tu es sérieuse, tu ne vas pas manger ? » demanda Anna.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Elsa pencha le verre et fit tourbillonner le vin à l'intérieur, le porta à son nez mais ne bu jamais. « Comment est la nourriture ? »

« Oh génial. » Anna mangeait les délices venant de chez elle pour le prouver. « On n'aura pas tout le temps de la nourriture d'Arendelle je pense. Est-ce que… pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? » Juste après que les mots soient sortis de sa bouche Anna rougit, se rendant compte qu'Elsa avait ramené cette nourriture spécialement pour elle.

« Non, mais je te remercie pour ta sollicitude. Je suis contente que tu l'aimes. »

Elsa ne le nia même pas. Anna déglutit et baissa la tête, mangeant un peut plus vite pour couvrir sa nervosité. Elle finit par s'étouffer avec un morceau particulièrement dur d'agneau, elle toussait, toussait encore plus fort quand elle essayait d'arrêter pour l'amour de Dieu, c'était embarrassant. En levant des yeux larmoyant elle vit Elsa saisissant les accoudoirs de son siège comme si elle était prête à se lever et à aider, mais elle paraissait déchirée et fini impuissante regardant dans tous les sens.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Elsa.

Anna fut légèrement réconfortée par le fait qu'Elsa pouvait elle aussi être gênée.

« Très bien ! Je vais bien » dit Anna, tapotant sa poitrine à plusieurs reprises et se raclant la gorge une ou deux fois. Ça avait l'air brut, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de contourner cela.

Elsa hocha la tête et joua un peut plus avec son vin. Sentant probablement l'atmosphère bizarre aussi bien qu'Anna, elle demanda timidement, « Voudrais-tu… me parler d'Arendelle ? Si cela ne te déranges pas, je sais que ça peut être un sujet sensible. »

Se souvenant comment elle l'avait mise en colère l'autre soir, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était si à l'aise avec ça maintenant. Les ondes, peut-être. L'optimisme, peut-être. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait changer la situation, et au moins elle pourrait être capable de faire quelque chose de bien pour Arendelle si elle pouvait faire abstraction d'Elsa. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Peut importe. C'était la seule raison pour la quelle elle était venue, pour Arendelle.

« Ça ne me dérange pas » déclara finalement Anna. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout. Tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit, je serais heureuse de l'entendre. »

« D'accord » dit Anna, en prenant une grande respiration pour se préparer. « Eh bien c'est petit, mais la communauté d'Arendelle est vraiment soudée, je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie du château – papa est vraiment surprotecteur – mais à chaque fois que je sortais, tout le monde était vraiment sympa, et pas parce que j'étais la princesse ! Tu serais surprise de voir combien de gens ne me reconnaissaient pas. Je suis tout à fait ordinaire, donc- »

« Je ne pense pas que tu le sois. » Anna cligna des yeux lorsqu'Elsa l'interrompit, mais elle se tût de nouveau.

« … B – Bien, merci. » Un peut troublée, Anna était un peut brouillée pour pouvoir continuer à en dire plus. « Oh, la nourriture est vraiment super. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir gouter ? » Elsa secoua la tête en souriant. « Très bien, alors peut-être une autre fois, quand tu ne seras pas, comme, en jeûne. Umm, il y a quatre saisons ? » Anna grimaça. Potentiellement offensif.

« Je préfère l'hiver » murmura Elsa, si doucement qu'Anna pouvait à peine l'entendre à l'autre bout de la table.

« Je peux voir ça » dit Anna. Défient le vent, elle ajouta « Mais tu sais, les autres saisons ne sont pas si mal. Peut-être un peut chaudes, mais la plupart des gens aime la variété. »

Elsa se pinça les lèvres « Je sais. »

« Alors… as-tu pensé à la décongélation des îles du sud ? » demanda Anna. Elsa resta silencieuse, le regard baissé, les lumières des bougies envoyant des ombres voleter sur son visage. « Ce serait un très bon changement, et je pense que ton peuple te serait vraiment reconnaissant pour ça. »

Elsa ne dit rien.

« Veux-tu au moins y penser ? » De plus en plus frustrée qu'Elsa continue de l'ignorer, qu'elle évite le contact visuel et qu'elle refuse de parler, Anna sentit son ton durcir contre sa volonté. « Écoute, tu peux penser que l'hiver est bien et tout, mais il est brutal dehors- »

« Ça suffit Anna » dit enfin Elsa. « Je vais agir comme je l'entends. »

C'était le même ton de voix qu'Elsa avait utilisé en confrontant son père, impérieux et portant le signe d'une menace. Anna sentit immédiatement la colère pulser dans sa poitrine, sa perception d'Elsa complètement inversée. Elle avait presque réussi a évincer cette sensation jusqu'à maintenant. Arendelle. Elle était là, parlant d'Arendelle à son vainqueur, et elle avait vraiment réussi à sentir un soupçon de quoi, l'acceptation ? Anna était dégoûtée d'elle-même.

Hans avait raison. Elsa était un tyran.

« Non, désolée, je n'ai pas fini, » rétorqua Anna. « Parce que tu es ridicule ! Tout simplement parce que tu préfère l'hiver, tu fais souffrir tout un pays ? Regarde autour de toi ! Penses-tu que tout le monde aime ça ? Mais j'oublie, tu sais que les gens ne t'aime pas beaucoup. »

Elsa tressaillit. Si elle était quelqu'un d'autre, Anna aurait immédiatement sentit la culpabilité mais ensuite, si elle était quelqu'un d'autre, Anna n'aurait jamais parlé ainsi de toute façon. Dès lors, elle sentit une satisfaction vicieuse au soupçon de faiblesse.

« Mais tu ne veux pas que les gens te déteste, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà pourquoi tu fournis des provisions. » Elsa élargit les yeux une fraction de seconde, mais c'était assez pour une confirmation. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas assez, et ça ne suffira peut-être jamais. Peut-être que si tu arrêtais cet hiver maudit, il ne te détesterait pas autant- »

Une main gantée claqua contre la table.

« J'ai dit, assez ! » cassa Elsa. Elle éleva seulement un peut la voix, mais ce fut la première fois qu'Anna la vit perdre son calme. Le froid serpentait dans la salle sur un vent qui tombait. Les bords de table étaient givrés. Les flammes des bougies vacillantes, mouraient, jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa ferme les yeux et respire profondément. « Anna, je sais, mais je ne peux pas. Cet hiver est hors de mon contrôle. S'il te plaît, laisse tomber. »

« … Très bien. » dit Anna.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur » déclara rapidement Elsa, se penchant un peut. « Je ne voulais pas dire- »

Anna secoua la tête. « Ne soit pas désolée, je n'ai pas peur. Tu es moins menaçante que ce que tu penses, Elsa, et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu essaye de l'être. » Elle se leva de la table, incapable de rester plus longtemps. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait vraiment essayer de frapper Elsa à ce rythme, et le résultat ne serait certainement pas assez.

« Attends, Anna- »

« Je vais dans ma chambre, si j'en ai une, » dit Anna, rencontrant e regard d'Elsa avec défi. « Est-ce bon, ou je vais dormir dans le donjon ? Je m'en moque. Je l'ai fait avant, grâce à vous. »

Elsa brisa le contact visuel. « Une chambre a été préparée pour toi. Quelqu'un vas t'y conduire. » Anna acquiesça et tourna les talons, prête à partir. Derrière elle, elle entendit Elsa murmurer : « Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Je ne sais pas qui tu essaye de convaincre » déclara Anna sans regarder derrière elle. « Mais si tu le dis assez, tu pourrais commencer à y croire. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et partit.

* * *

Ça faisait trois jours qu'elle était arrivée aux îles du sud, et après le dîner désastreux, Anna devenait de plus en plus confuse quant à l'énigme qu'était Elsa.

Très bien, donc Elsa avait conquis Arendelle. Ce fut quelque chose qu'Anna n'allait pas oublier de sitôt. Très bien, donc Elsa avait aussi, inexplicablement gelé les îles du sud, et apparemment refuser de dégeler son propre royaume, même si tout le monde la détestait. Anna fit quelques suppositions sur le pourquoi du comment, plus improbable les unes que les autres. Et bien, Elsa avait une drôle de relation avec l'invisible roi Markus, qui pourrait avoir été de nature insidieuse. Anna n'essaya même pas de deviner quoi que ce soit à propos de lui.

Mais Elsa était toujours aussi poli et lointaine, sans doute le plus aimable kidnappeur dans le monde.

Anna avait sa propre chambre maintenant, et contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était attendue comme punition pour sa deuxième explosion, elle n'était pas en prison, mais dans une chambre normale, meublé avec tout ce qu'elle avait ramené d'Arendelle et plus encore. Le sommeil venait doucement au milieu de ses pensées troublées, jusqu'à ce que le lendemain matin quelqu'un frappe à sa porte et l'invite à déjeuner.

Avec Elsa.

Au moins la reine était déterminé à prétendre qu'il ne c'était rien passer la veille. Elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, et Elsa très professionnellement demanda si tout la satisfaisait, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, et s'il y en avait, elle n'avait qu'à dire un mot. Sinon, la conversation était provisoire maintenant, encore plus qu'avant, et les deux étaient nerveuses – planant entre l'animosité et l'acceptation, Elsa plus réservée que jamais, et elles échangèrent peut-être deux petites phrases avant de retomber dans le silence. Mais encore, Alors qu'Anna mangeait, elle sentit le regard d'Elsa posé sur elle.

La chose la plus énervante était que quand elle regardait son repas, prenant note des soins, et réalisa que chaque plat était son favori. Elsa devait avoir observé ce qu'elle préférait tous les jours et avoir fait quelques ajustements. L'esprit déjà chancelant, Anna remarqua finalement, lorsqu'elle reprit ses quartiers, que tout avait été disposé exactement de la même manière que dans son ancienne chambre.

Anna voulait être en mesure de haïr Elsa, mais elle était si attentionnée et prévenante qu'Anna voulait s'arracher les cheveux.

C'était incroyablement frustrant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'habituait à vivre ici.

Soudain elle sentit une impulsion pour trouver la reine, Anna fouilla le château jusqu'à ce qu'elle scrute par les fenêtres de la grande salle qui donnait sur la cour. Et là, elle vit Elsa.

* * *

« Relâcher, laisser libre. Il n'y a aucunes limites. »

Sentant la tempête dans son âme prendre vit sous sa peau, Elsa ne s'était jamais sentit si puissante et indifférente. Le ciel s'illuminait, plus intense, pleins de couleurs, d'odeurs, de sons supprimés avec sa magie. Ce n'était pas la même chose que ces créations, et pas la même force qu'elle avait mis dans son escalier, mais une effusion de son pouvoir dans le seul but de la destruction. La glace gelait dans ses veines, se précipitant au bout de ses doigts avec une poussée d'adrénaline grisante, la tempête à l'intérieur de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le contenir.

Les vents hurlant annonçaient la tempête glaciaire qui frappait dans la cour, où Elsa formait ses pouvoirs, des fragments de glaces battaient le sol avec un impact violent, tout cela balayé dans une tempête de neige tourbillonnante.

 _Laisse le aller, laisse le libre, laisse le aller,_ et la puissance vient plus vite, plus forte, presque incontrôlable tant son intensité était grande. Elsa fit claquer ses mains et des stries sortirent du bout de ses doigts, torrent après torrent, alors que le froid continuait de circuler dans son sang, jusqu'à ce que même ses yeux brillent d'un bleu glacial.

Elle tourna les talons et visa les cibles autour de la cour, utilisant la glace pour frapper, et vague après vague de neige déferlante, afin de décimer, de démolir, de détruire, frappant avec une précision mortelle. Elle tapa le pied sur le sol et toute la cour gela, la tempête faisait rage et elle fit se déchainer encore plus le vent, ne faisant plus qu'un avec le ciel. Libre et en apesanteur, Elsa glissait à travers les pleines glacées, pivotant et tournant dans une course sauvage.

Son pouvoir montait, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son paroxysme.

Et enfin, l'électricité de déversa de ses mains.

Une lumière crépitait, brulait à travers elle, courant sur sa peau, apportant avec lui la douleur et le plaisir d'un pouvoir enivrant. Maintenant, alors qu'elle serpentait à travers la tempête, lançant éclair après éclair pour brûler ses cibles, les laissant calcinés, fumant derrière elle. _Contrôle les, apprivoise les, contrôle les,_ et la tempête se retira avec une force impressionnante alors qu'Elsa était dans l'œil de la tempête, tourbillonnant dans l'air avant de retourner dans son corps.

Les arbalètes étaient encochées alors que les archers étaient prêts à tirer tous en chœur. Une pluie de flèches s'abattit de toutes les fenêtres environnantes du château. Elsa mélangea l'électricité dans sa glace, éleva les mains et l'air se mit à tourner sur lui-même, formant un parfait draps de glace magnétique. Chaque projectiles déviés de leur course et redirigés et poignardant inutilement la glace, s'enfonçant d'à peine un centimètre avant d'être stoppés nette. Avec une pensée, le givre se propagea sur les flèches. Une autre pensée et toute la structure implosa avec un rugissement fracassant, laissant sur le sol, comme des éclats de cristal fracturés.

Elsa était là, seule dans sa gloire, laissant les derniers souffles de son pouvoir regagner son corps.

RELÂCHE, laisse libre. Il n'y a pas de limites.

* * *

En sécurité dans le château, Anna se tenait dans la crainte, bouche-bée du spectacle de puissance pure dont elle avait été témoin. Après ce qu'il venait de ce passer, il était difficile d'encore croire qu'Elsa était humaine. Comme si le blizzard n'était pas assez, Anna venait de voir sa conjugaison avec la foudre. Que pourrait-elle faire ? Anna n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle ouvrit les grandes portes et marcha soigneusement vers l'endroit où était Elsa. Anna remarqua qu'elle semblait fatiguée pour une fois. Dans se cimetière étincelant, Elsa se tenait là, la poitrine haletante et les yeux fermés.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? »

Un mur de glace éclata du sol juste à temps pour bloquer une vague de flèches dirigé vers Elsa. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, élargis par la surprise, et Anna savait que ce n'était pas un exercice d'entraînement. Elles se tenaient à quelques mètres, et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Anna vit la panique dans les yeux d'Elsa normalement si calme. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elsa ne pouvait pas être blessée.

Elsa était inquiète… pour elle ?

« Vas t'en ! »

Elsa abandonna sa défense et courut vers elle, et Anna réalisa à peine qu'elle était tenue par des mains dénudées, les gants tombés au sol, Elsa protégea Anna de son corps. Elle vit une autre vague de flèches se diriger à l'endroit exacte d'où elle se tenait. Elsa leva une main vers les fenêtres et un torrent de foudre brisa les vitres, assassin. Les corps chutant à terre dans un bruit écœurant d'os brisés.

« Tu es blessée ! » Anna regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Elsa et fut horrifiée de voir la chair déchirée sur son dos, une entaille diagonale s'étirait de son épaule à sa hanche. Anna l'aurait crue impossible. Sans le réaliser, elle avait crue Elsa au-dessus de tous concepts, comme les blessures mortelles.

Elle eu la preuve du contraire quand Elsa murmura, la voix pâteuse et les yeux assombris par la douleur, « Je suis contente que tu sois en sécurité. » Elle réussi seulement à esquisser un sourire de soulagement avant de s'affaisser contre elle, Anna n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiée de sa vie qu'à cet instant, voir cette fière reine intouchable rendue si impuissante.

« Elsa ! »

Elsa était humaine après tout, mais Anna souhaitait pouvoir trouver une autre fin.

* * *

 **a/n** Pour tous ceux qui se demande d'où sort la foudre. La foudre est créée à partir des charges opposés des particules de glace dans les nuages, se qui forme un champ magnétique, donc, oui, Elsa à le contrôle ( incomplet) de la foudre. Bien sûr tout ça est largement exagéré


	7. Chapter 6

**Donc voilà le chapitre 6, je ne sais pas si se sera le dernier jusqu'au 24 juin, étant donné que mon bac commence le 15 et fini le 24, donc. J'en sortirai peut-être 1 mais je ne pense pas que ce sera plus.**

 **Vous aurez plus envie de connaître la suite du coup ^^ surtout avec la fin de ce chapitre, en tout cas moi je ne pouvais pas attendre x)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Starred With Frost**

Anna se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans la chambre d'Elsa, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passer quelques heures auparavant.

Immédiatement après la tentative d'assassinat, personne d'autre n'avait été en mesure de toucher Elsa.

Anna avait découvert que, pour une quelconque raison, elle pouvait être près de la reine inconsciente sans être menacée par des pointes acérées se manifestant dans l'air. Une défense automatique, comme lorsqu'elle avait arrêté le premier carreau d'arbalète. Sans elle, Anna réalisa coupablement, Elsa n'aurait jamais été blessée. Mais qui lui avait demandé de s'interposer ? Elsa ne lui avait pas laissé le choix à ce sujet, elle avait tout simplement décidé d'abandonner sa protection de glace pour la sauver, et il n'y avait pas à discuter, cela faisait se sentir Anna coupable et inquiète alors que qu'elle ne devrait pas. Elle devrait être _heureuse_ , mais c'était le sentiment le plus éloigné de ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Avec ses pensées brouillées par la panique et l'inquiétude, elle n'avait même aucune idée de ce qu'elle _devait_ faire.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'être inquiète. Elle était tellement distraite, qu'elle ne remarqua pas au début, elle avait vue la plaie mais elle n'avait pas vue que cette plaie cicatrisait déjà lentement. Le sang avait juste cessé de couler comme figé dans ses veines, et c'est seulement quand Elsa revint à la vie avec un gémissement, qu'elle vit le muscle déchiré et qui en réalité se ressoudait. Après une brève lueur de lumière blanche, seul un peut de sang marquait cette peau autrement pâle.

Elle ne savait pas comment cela était même possible.

Secouant la tête et se jetant dans le lit, Anna essaya d'oublier ce spectacle étrange. Curieusement, ça n'a pas été trop dur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été amenée à la chambre d'Elsa encore une fois, mais être dedans la calmait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle trouvait la lumière froide vraiment relaxante, comme si elle était confortablement installé dans des couvertures. Étrange pensée, elle se sentait plus relaxée ici que dans sa propre chambre. Sa chambre des _îles du sud_ , ce n'était pas vraiment _sa propre_ chambre.

Parce que sa chambre était à _Arendelle._

Anna se retourna et grogna.

* * *

La reine Elsa s'assit sur son trône, caractéristique de fer froid moulé, la furieuse tempête s'étant calmée dehors. Comme pour rappeler à ses sujets qui elle était exactement, exactement qui ils étaient, sa couronne habituellement laissée de côté, était posée sur sa tête. Faite entièrement de glace tintée de saphir, la tiare n'était pas lisse mais nervurée et dentelée pour mieux réfracter la lumière de façon à ce que toute sa surface brille d'une éclatante lueur blanche, les quatre pointes avaient été faite de façon conique, en spirales hélicoïdales, comme des coquillages ailés et à partir de la bande encerclant sa tête, il y avait huit pointes courtes, six descendant contre ses cheveux et deux formaient un arc en éclaires sur son front.

Devant elle se tenait les douze princes : Gustaf, Cyrus, Fabian, Tobias, Alek, Stefan, Rafael, Saul, Oliver, Reid, Edmund, et enfin Hans.

Les douze princes _restant._

« Alvard est mort » annonça Elsa, bien que son corps gisait déjà au centre de la salle du trône à quelques mètre des autres. Ils étaient mal à l'aise près de leur frère mort, certains avec des visages blêmes et pourtant curieux. Certains étaient indifférents, bien sûr, indifférent des règles ou même du plaisir Stefan et Rafael lui sont venu à l'esprit, épris comme ils l'étaient avec l'art et la musique.

Mais beaucoup d'autre avaient désespérément besoin qu'on leur rappel son pouvoir.

Règne avec autorité, Markus le lui avait enseigné.

Alek avait été le plus proche d'Alvard, Elsa le savait bien, contrairement à ses nombreux frères qui se chamaillaient, poussant même leurs parents à bout. Elle le trouva admirable, partageant leur haine avec elle parce qu'ils avaient été laissés derrière dès le début. Immédiatement, l'homme entêté s'avança et demanda, son visage hésitant entre l'angoisse et le déni « Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter ça ? Expliquez-vous, Elsa ! »

« Tu ferais bien de t'adresser à la reine Elsa avec respect » dit Hans, Et Elsa reconnu sa tactique favorite et sans aucun doute efficace. Personne n'aimait se faire rappeler à l'ordre quant à sa subordination.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Alek ricana « Peut-être qu'elle le méritait, mais Alvard- »

« Tentative d'assassiner la reine » coupa Tobias, mais sa voix avait toujours été élevé et cruel, et la dérision évidente dans son comportement négligeant fit qu'Alek se tourna vers lui avec un grognement guttural.

« Maudit rat de bibliothèque- »

« Oui, et peut-être que si Alvard avait un soupçon de mon intelligence, il aurait trouvé mieux que la trahison. » Tobias sourit lorsqu'Alek se tut de rage et remit une longue mèche de cheveux noir en place, et il ajouta « J'espère seulement que tu ferras la même chose afin que nous puissions être débarrassé de toi aussi. »

Leurs chamailleries ne cessant pas, Elsa se chargea de cette dispute insipide avec une facilité déconcertante. Né frêle mais avec un esprit vif, malheureusement, dédié à la cruauté, Tobias passait une grande partie de son temps dans les bibliothèques poursuivant les connaissances interdites. Il était presque autant un paria qu'elle. Elle détestait être comparée à lui.

« Assez Tobias » déclara finalement Elsa alors qu'Alek semblait prêt à le frapper. Cédant, Tobias recula, mais envoya un dernier sourire satisfait à Alek avant, ce qui incita à une autre calamité. « Et toi, Alek, contrôle-toi. Alvard a _essayé_ de me tuer, et une telle infraction ne pouvait pas rester impunie. N'oublie pas qui je suis. »

Edmund déglutit, provisoirement canalisé, tremblant presque sous le regard d'Elsa. « Mais aurait-il _dû mourir_ ? Elsa, je suis sûr que c'était un moment de, je ne sais pas, une folie momentanée, Alvard n'aurait jamais… »

De tous les frères, Edmund était le plus innocent, ironiquement, trop innocent pour avoir ne serai-ce qu'une chance d'accéder au trône, mais assez innocent pour ne pas être une menace et donc être épargné du danger. Elsa se demandait si ce n'était pas un stratagème, parfois. Là encore, elle soupçonnait tout le monde.

« Une trahison est une trahison, et il n'y a pas exceptions. Toute tentative de me renverser est une tentative de désobéir à Markus, et je mettrais à exécution ses attentes. Ne pense pas qu'il aurait épargné Alvard » déclara Elsa. Avec un regard ahuri, Edmund hocha la tête rapidement et recula.

Gustaf, l'aîné, intervint de sa voix traînante caractéristique. « Êtes-vous sûr que ce fut à cause de la trahison, ou était-ce à cause de votre animal de compagnie ? Je ne m'en soucie pas, mais je voudrais des précisions à propos de l'exacte infraction. »

« Il est regrettable que la princesse Anna est été traînée dans se pétrin » déclara Hans, puis faisant semblant de s'être mal exprimé, il élargit les yeux. « Oh, sauf si Anna n'était pas l'animal de compagnie dont tu parlais, excuse-moi. »

Elsa saisit le bras de son trône fermement. « Compte tenu de la façon dont tu es impatient d'être à mon entière disposition et à répondre à des questions qui ne te sont pas destinées, on pourrait croire que c'est _toi_ mon animal de compagnie, Hans. »

« Assis-toi, garçon » dit Fabian, et Elsa retint un sourire de victoire quand Hans rougit au rire peu nerveux des autres. Bien sûr, Alek resta maussade, et Edmund sombre, mais les autres avaient soit peu de considération pour Alvard soit étaient soulagés d'avoir une distraction.

« Maintenant que nous sommes détendus grâce à l'intervention de ces idiots, je vais répondre » dit Elsa, incapable de résister à un dernier sarcasme. « La réponse à ta question, Gustaf, sont les deux. La trahison et le préjudice porté à la princesse Anna, _mon invitée_ , sont des défis à mon autorité et ne seront pas tolérés. »

« Je peux accepter ça, reine Elsa » dit Gustaf, et Elsa fut surprise par l'utilisation de son titre authentique. De plus de vingt ans son aîné, Gustaf ne l'avait jamais contesté, mais jamais il n'avait jamais vraiment approuvé ses règles. C'était comme si avoir tué un de ses frères lui avait fait gagner son respect.

Elle aurait pu simplement accepter la bonne fortune, mais Elsa ne put retenir sa curiosité. « La mort de ton frère est-elle vraiment si facile à accepter ? »

« Il n'y a rien à accepter, Alvard méritait ce qui lui est arrivé pour ses actions, et je ne vois pas de mal à appliquer la justice même contre sa famille… Je suis sûr que vous comprenez. » Tournant légèrement l'œil vers ses frères, persistant sur Alek, Gustaf poursuivit : « Et si quelqu'un tente quelque chose de plus, je m'assurerais personnellement que la reine Elsa n'est pas à se salir les mains prochaine fois. »

L'accord difficile résonnait dans la salle.

Elsa était confuse. Gustaf était l'aîné et commandait avec autorité, mais jusqu'à maintenant il avait été plutôt apathique. Soit il était sincère et trouvait ses actions louables soit il couvrait ses traces. Elle doutait fortement d'Alvard, effronté comme il l'était, il serait allé à l'extrême pour l'assassiner, à moins qu'il ne fut provoqué. Pourrai-ce être Gustaf… ?

« Je suis d'accord, mais il pourrait y avoir une plus grande conspiration à porté de main » déclara Saul. « S'il vous plaît, permettez-moi d'étudier la question. »

Oliver et Reid acquiescèrent, presque toujours en ligne avec leur frère aîné. « S'il y a une autre conspiration- »

« Ce sera inutile. » Elsa savait qu'il était plus sage de ne pas creuser dans ce désordre et d'impliquer d'autres personnes, pas quand un prince avait déjà été tué de sa main. Il ne faudrait pas engendrer plus de conflits. « Comme il n'y a aucune preuve concrète, je vais laisser cette question en suspend. »

« Donc Anna allait bien ? » demanda Edmund. Il rougit lorsque Fabian le regarda et Cyrus les rejoint avec un commentaire grossier – Cyrus et Fabian, les frères poltergeist – mais après avoir nié avec ferveur les accusations, il regarda immédiatement en direction d'Elsa.

« … Elle était saine et sauve. »

Edmund expira doucement. « C'est bien. »

« Si personne n'a rien d'autre à dire, cette réunion est ajournée- »

Encore une fois, Edmund se racla la gorge. « Err, désolé, j'ai encore quelque chose à dire. »

Tobias grimaça. « Doit-on rester ici à écouter tes questions stupides ? »

« C'est important ! » cria Edmund. « C'est à propos – Alvard. Puis-je demander cela, bien, pourrait-il avoir une sépulture royale ? Je sais que c'est contre les règles, mais je ne peux pas l'imaginé dépouiller de son titre et de tout. S'il vous plaît. »

Lentement, Elsa hocha la tête. Edmund salua ses remerciements avec un large sourire.

« Encore un enfant » murmura Elsa. « Je vais prendre les dispositions pour l'enterrement. Chacun d'entre vous peut disposer, mais prenez soin de vous rappeler votre place. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre incident de ce genre arrive, et je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre vous ne veut que ça ce reproduise. »

Avec la menace qui pesait au-dessus de leur tête, tous les princes sortirent. Elsa se demandait les quels étaient détachés, ceux qui calculait comment cela pourrait les affecter. Sur les douze, elle remarqua qu'Hans jetait un regard particulièrement long sur le corps d'Alvard avant de sortir, marchant légèrement plus vite que les autres.

Elsa supposait qu'elle aurait dû le savoir.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit, donc lorsque la porte s'ouvrit Anna l'entendit immédiatement.

« Tu es de retour ! » Anna sauta hors du lit quand Elsa entra dans la pièce, mais une fois que la reine la regardait, elle oublia son discours soigneusement préparé et avait la langue liée. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu transpirer s'il ne faisait pas aussi froid. « Euh, tu es, euh… tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis indemne » répondit Elsa, mais elle ne semblait pas sûre. Incertaine _de quoi_ , Anna ne réalisa pas jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa ajoute : « Je suis… surprise que tu le demande. »

« Bien sûr que je vais demander. Quel genre de personne _ne demanderait pas._ » Anna fronça les sourcils quand Elsa ne répondit pas et ferma la porte derrière elle, lentement, essayant de l'éviter encore une fois. Eh bien, cette fois elle ne l'aurait pas. « Tu compte rester silencieuse encore une fois ? Parce que crois moi, j'ai grandit entre quatre murs, je peux faire ça toute la journée. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Seulement… » Elsa se tut. Déterminée à obtenir une vraie réponse, Anna la fixa avec insistance. Quand Elsa leva un œil, elle se rappela qu'elle avait beaucoup de présence en face de la reine, comme _peut-être_ un bug, mais si amusée ou autre chose, Elsa daigna continuer. « Peu de gens s'inquiètent pour moi. Personne ne pense que c'est nécessaire. »

« A cause de tes pouvoirs ? » Anna pouvait comprendre cela, juste un peut, pensant à comment Elsa pouvait contrôler la glace et la neige car le froid était une partie d'elle, et plus récemment la foudre qui s'échappait du bout de ses doigts. Mais quand même… « Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas s'inquiéter pour toi. » Plus longtemps Anna y pensait, plus elle devenait indignée. Si quelqu'un s'inquiétait vraiment, ses pouvoirs n'aurait aucune importance.

Personne ne lui avait dit ça ?

Elsa haussa les épaules. « Les tentatives d'assassinat ne sont pas rare, mais celle d'Alvard était une vraie surprise. Je suis plus que prête pour affronter ses tentatives. S'inquiéter pour moi est inutile. »

Il fallu un moment à Anna, un moment pour assimiler ça, pour _vraiment_ assimiler ça, Anna resta là, muette, jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa fronce les sourcils et la ramène à la réalité. « Donc tu dis que des gens essaye de te tuer régulièrement et toi juste, quoi, te débrouiller toute seule ? » Puis _Alvard._ « Attend, Alvard est l'un des princes ! Pourquoi aurait-il- »

« Tu es la seule à m'avoir dit à quel point j'étais détestée » dit Elsa, un sourire crispé sur son visage. Anna voulais qu'Elsa soit en colère. Tout aurait été mieux que cette résignation désabusé qui se faisait sentir comme un coup physique lui coupant le souffle, la culpabilité et la honte arrivaient en même temps lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point elle avait été horrible.

« Je ne voulais pas… » Anna serra les dents. Elle l' _avait_ dit.

« Après cette nuit » murmura Elsa, « Je croyais que tu allais me détester. »

« Ce que j'ai dit à cette instant… »

« Je l'ai entièrement méritée » déclara Elsa, coupant la protestation d'Anna. « Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas en dire plus. »

Avant Anna pouvait réfléchir à quoi lui dire. Soudainement Elsa siffla et trébucha, essayant de toutes ses forces de rester sur ses pieds avant que sa jambe ne vacille et finalement ne s'effondre sous elle. Elle tomba sur un genou, la main volant à son épaule alors qu'un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » hurla Anna, se laissant tomber à côté de la reine. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Elsa et vit le sang suinter à travers le dos de la robe d'Elsa, le cramoisi fleuri rapidement à travers le tissu pur. « T- Tu saigne ! Mais je vois – Je croyais que allais beaucoup mieux ! »

« Ce n'était que temporaire » admit Elsa.

Avant que la reine ne puisse protester, Anna attrapa sa main et l'aida à se relever. Elle ne portait pas ses gants, et à l'instant où elle toucha ses mains, elle sentit le froid parcourir sa peau. Pas dangereusement, ce n'était pas la glace à la quelle Anna s'attendait mais c'était apaisant, comme le sentiment d'une légère brise.

Elsa haletait de nouveau, mais pas de douleur. « Anna s'il te plaît, te sera blessée. » Elle essaya de dégager ses mains, mais Anna tenait, sûr qu'elle tomberait sans soutien.

« Je me suis débrouillée jusqu'à présent, je suis sûr que je ne vais pas mourir d'engelures. » Elsa cessa de se débattre, la regardant d'un air hébétée. Souriant un peu malgré elle, Anna l'aida à se mettre sur le lit. « Je vais appeler quelqu'un- »

« Non » dit Elsa, trop vite, oubliant sa précédente aversion et s'agrippant fermement au poignet d'Anna quand elle essaya de se tourner.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin d'aide- »

« Exactement. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis vulnérable. » Elsa lâcha le poignet d'Anna et se plia en avant involontairement, encore une fois, un autre sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées. Anna réalisa à quel point ça devait être _vraiment_ douloureux, juste un peut, si même Elsa ''je me contrôle toujours'' ne pouvait pas se retenir. Mais même ainsi, elle devait faire abstraction de la douleur pour insister, sonnant comme une peur mortelle, « Personne ne doit savoir, je ne peux pas les laisser voir- »

« D'accord, d'accord » déclara Anna, faisant s'assoir Elsa quand elle essaya de se lever. « Ne bouge pas. Y'a-t-il encore des bandages et les autres choses qu'il y avait la dernière fois ? » Elsa hocha tête, pointant d'un doigt tremblant vers la commode à proximité, et Anna fouilla immédiatement à l'intérieur. Elle avait cherché des onguents et des bandages, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de vêtements.

De retour vers Elsa, Anna réalisa que les rôles avaient été inversés en seulement deux jours. Il y a deux matins, c'était Elsa qui avait pris soin _d'elle._ Peut-être qu'Elsa avait remarqué car elle souriait, juste un peut, ses yeux montrant plus d'amusement que son visage. Anna avait pensé Elsa impassible, mais ces derniers jours, elle la voyait autrement. Elsa pouvait être froide à l'extérieur, mais elle avait les yeux les plus expressifs qu'Anna n'ai jamais vue et ils parlaient plus que les mots eux-mêmes. D'autres personnes souriaient avec leurs lèvres. Elsa souriait avec ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire ça » admit Anna, embarrassée, mais heureuse de la façon dont les yeux d'Elsa s'éclairaient encore avec amusement. « Err, devrais-je enlever ta robe ? Attend, ce n'est pas bien enlevé. »

« Ce serais prudent. » D'un revers de la main, Elsa fut laissée assise là sans son haut.

Anna ne pouvait pas se retenir. Elle hurla et laissa tout tomber, ses mains volèrent jusqu'à ses yeux, mais elle regarda à travers ses doigt lorsqu'Elsa _ria._ Pas un rire à part entière, seul un petit rire contenu qui était plus comme une séries de courte respirations, mais Anna était étonnée d'entendre cela de toute façon. Même Elsa écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait.

« U-Uhh. » Anna se racla la gorge et repris rapidement toutes les fournitures, baissant la tête pour cacher son visage rougeoyant. « Dooooooonc. Comment as-tu fais ça ? » Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire, se traînant rapidement à l'autre extrémité du lit et escaladant.

« Oh. J'ai fait la robe avec ma glace. »

« C-C'est vraiment impressionnant ! C'est très beau. »

« … Je te remercie. »

Anna était assise derrière Elsa et essayait de stabiliser ses mains tremblantes. C'était difficile de ne pas être nerveux, non pas tant à cause de la plaie rouverte – sans aucun doute horrible, longe et dentelée, si le saignement avait au moins pu s'arrêter – mais à cause de la proximité. Elsa était assise juste là, sans haut, juste avec ses sous-vêtements, et Anna aurait mentit en disant ne pas être terrifiée. Prenant une grande inspiration, Anna essuya doucement les cheveux blond platine, aussi doux que de la soie sur ses doigts, puis essuya soigneusement le sang.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que les bandages suffiront » déclara Anna, lorgnant la plaie ouverte.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Mon corps va guérir de lui-même, j'ai juste besoin de plus de temps. »

Elle avait expliqué pourquoi l'entaille s'était refermée avant, mais pas exactement comment elle était apparu. Anna haussa les épaules. Elle s'habituait aux petites manies d'Elsa. Peut-être un peut trop utilisées, mais peu importe. « Bien, on doit encore s'assurer que ça ne s'infectera pas. »

« … Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pour moi ? » Chuchota Elsa.

« Tu m'as sauvé. N'est-ce pas tout à fait normal pour moi de m'inquiéter alors que tu as été blessée à cause de moi ? »

Elsa cligna des yeux et pencha la tête. « Mais tu as été ciblée à cause de moi. Je dois m'excuser- »

« Assez avec les excuses. » cassa Anna, mais au moment ou les mots sortirent de sa bouche, elle grimaça car ses mots étaient plus sévères que ce qu'elle voulait. Elsa détourna les yeux. « D-Désolée, je ne voulais pas – Je pense juste que – …Je dis simplement que tu ne devrais pas dire tout le temps désolée, je suis reconnaissante, vraiment reconnaissante. »

« … Alors je vais te le dire aussi, être reconnaissante est inutile. J'ai fait ce que je voulais. »

Pendant un long moment, elles se regardèrent tout simplement en silence. Pour Anna, c'était comme voir clairement Elsa pour la première fois, sans les idées préconçues qu'elle avait de leur première rencontre et le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à cause de sa captivité. Il était impossible de lui en vouloir maintenant, quand elle pensait à Elsa se jetant vers un projectile mortel, cette douleur persistante, juste pour la sauver. Elsa était une telle contradiction. Elle avait un pouvoir de destruction exubérant, mais elle traitait Anna avec tellement de tendresse. Elle pouvait la briser sans réfléchir, mais Anna savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais.

Elsa avait-elle toujours eu se regard, cette insécurité ? Serrant ses bras étroitement autour d'elle, blessée et incapable de demander de l'aide, si élégante mais ne trouvant pas sa place, elle était tout sauf ce qu'Anna avait pensé.

« Tu vas bien, Anna ? »

Cela sortit hâtivement de sa bouche.

« B-Bien, je vais commencer maintenant. » marmonna Anna.

Bon, cela ne pouvait pas être si difficile. Maladroite avec le désinfectant et très proche de tout renverser quand le bouchon s'enleva d'un coup sec et parti dans la pièce – Elsa se déplaça, juste un peu, afin de suivre le bouchon des yeux – Anna fini par réussir à en mettre un peu sur un coton. Elle se figea, quand elle se confronta à la réelle blessure. Comment était-elle-même censé savoir quoi faire ? Ce n'était as une professionnelle. Comment avait fait Elsa ? Était-elle une professionnelle ? Anna en doutait.

« Je suis prête pour ça » marmonna Anna dans sa barbe. « Je suis _née_ prête ! »

Avec une force viscérale, elle essuya la plaie avec le désinfectant, et Elsa tressaillit.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée ! » Anna laissa tomber le coton comme si c'était une arme mortelle. « Je jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne sais pas comment faire, et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas qualifiée, et-et- »

« Anna, je vais bien. »

« …O-Ok. Tu vas très bien, et je suis calme. » Anna prit une profonde inspiration. « Je vais essayer d'être prudente. »

Les muscles d'Elsa étaient tendus. Anna pouvait le sentir dès l'instant où elle l'avait touché, elle pouvait sentir les muscles se nouer, et elle vit Elsa presser les couvertures dans ses mains. Le désinfectant devait lui faire mal, mais Elsa ne fit jamais le moindre bruit, ou même respirer plus vite. Rien, réalisa Anna. Juste une autre bizarrerie à classer, mais en touchant Elsa, elle ne pouvait pas sentir le moindre soupçon de mouvement.

« Détend-toi » dit Anna.

« Je peux encore te faire du mal » murmura Elsa. « Toucher ma peau nue, je pourrais accidentellement te blesser Je n'ai pas assez de contrôle pour garantir ta sécurité. Je ne peux me permet de me prendre au jeu. »

« On s'est déjà toucher avant, et rien est arrivé. »

« C'est étrange pour moi » dit Elsa, tournant la tête pour croiser le regard d'Anna, les yeux brûlant avec une certaine émotion étrange qu'elle ne pu identifier. « Je-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais… tu es la seule personne que je peux toucher. » Elle regarda ses mains, ces même mains qu'Anna avait vu exécuter une belle magie, et rapidement détourna le regard comme si leur vue était insupportable.

Elle avait l'air si soudainement incertaine, et Anna prit conscience qu'Elsa ne lui avait jamais révélé autant sur elle, et sûrement à personne d'autre. Elle entendit le désespoir sous-jacent et l'espoir mêlés dans la voix d'Elsa, et quelque chose c'est manifesté pour cette reine isolée. Elle devait savoir.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu seule ? » demanda doucement Anna.

Pendant un long moment, elle pensait qu'Elsa ne répondrait pas. Un terrible silence descendit dans la salle, ponctué par la tempête de neige dehors soudainement devenu féroce, des éclats de glace claquaient violemment contre les fenêtres. Alors qu'Anna commençait à regretter d'avoir demandé, une réponse vint.

« … Je ne m'en souviens pas » déclara Elsa. « Des années. Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai pas été en mesure de toucher quelqu'un sans le blesser. Et une fois que les gens ont réalisés que j'étais dangereuse… »

Des années sans contact humain, alors. Anna avait grandit derrière des portes fermées, mais elle avait Kai et Gerda et tous les hommes de mains, amicaux, et le meilleur de tous, papa. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre sans le confort et la chaleur de quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un câlin.

« Qu'en est-il de tes parents ? » Ils feraient sûrement…

« Ils désapprouveraient mon pouvoir. » Juste la façon dont Elsa l'avait dit suffit à envoyer des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale d'Anna, monotone au-delà même de son ton habituel, la voix de quelqu'un de mort. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur l'entaille dans le dos d'Elsa, cette fois heureusement de façon permanente, mais elle commençait à penser qu'Elsa pourrait préférer guérir de façon normale.

Ce fut quand elle le remarqua. Où était l'entaille, la seule peau non marqué autour, mais à côté…

« Quelles sont ces marques ? » demanda Anna, traînant ses doigts sur les crêtes, filant sur le dos d'Elsa. Des cicatrices, réalisa-t-elle, très ancienne et si laiteuses qu'elles étaient presque invisibles, mais évidemment c'était toujours des cicatrices. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce genre de défaut sur la reine.

« … Châtiment. »

Anna se dégagea. « Je-Je suis désolée. » Même si Elsa avait pris la peine de répondre, elle savait ce que ces mots inadéquates et vide sens représentaient. Elle s'excusait d'avoir fouillé ce qu'Elsa essayait évidemment d'oublier, mais le mal était fait et la preuve serait toujours là. « Tu ne mérite pas ça. »

Elsa ne dit rien.

Plus tard, Anna ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit. C'était purement instinctif, dirigée par l'inquiétude, la sympathie, et la compassion, et si elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser elle n'aurait pas osé mais tout ce qu'elle savait à cet instant était qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Elsa seule une seconde de plus, pas quand elle pouvait la voir se renfermer derrière son masque encore une fois après avoir révélé son humanité.

Anna se pencha et enlaça Elsa.

* * *

Elsa ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Pendant un moment elle avait été perdue dans sa mémoire, et la prochaine…

La chaleur. La chaleur comme elle ne l'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, pressé contre sa peau, et son premier instinct fut la panique. _Partir, partir avant de lui faire du mal, partir avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce que tu es vraiment._ Elle bougea pour partir, seulement Anna attrapa ses poignets et croisa leurs bras autour de sa taille. Elsa pensait sentir remuer quelque chose là où son cœur était, un flottement qui était un mélange entre panique et plaisir. Anna se tenait si près. Elsa pouvait sentir le parfum de ses cheveux, entendre le doux son de sa respiration, sentir le confort de sa chaleur et le rythme de ses battements de cœur, tout cela intensément vivant.

Elle avait été si froide, sans même réaliser à quel point elle désirait la chaleur.

Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant, qu'on prenne soin d'elle.

Elle voulait désespérément, _nécessairement,_ laisser tout tomber et se laisser aller cette fois.

Alors Elsa ferma les yeux et se pencha en arrière, se contentant de se prélasser dans ce petit lambeau de chaleur qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'hiver, dans lequel elle avait toujours vécu.

* * *

 **Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez avec des reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 6,5

Houston on a un problème ! Un énorme problème. Donc, la fic Tempest à comment dire... Tout simplement disparue de la circulation, y'a plus aucune trace de la fic nulle part j'ai pourtant bien essayée de chercher sur internet mais je la trouve pas. J'ai envoyée un message à l'auteur mais il ne me répond pas... je suis vraiment désolée, autant pour vous que pour moi j'avais pas du tout fini de la lire x) je sais pas du tout si elle va réapparaître un jour, mais je l'espère.

Du coup je me suis un peut penchée sur ma propre fic Elsanna et j'ai fini le premier chapitre, dites moi si vous voudriez que je la poste et si vous voulez je pense que je vais attendre d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance histoire de pas prendre de retard ^^ et recommencer une traduction mais cette fois d'une fic plus courte :)

Bref voilà toute la petite histoire, j'espère que vous serez pas trop déçus ^^


End file.
